Got Dynamite
by SpotlightxIsxOn
Summary: Sequel to When it Rains. Read that or this won't make sense: I will figure it out. Her words haunted me to no avail. Even more now becasue of the new born distraction but as Demi's song blasted through she was right, you just might need dynamite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone here is the Sequel we've been waiting for :) The song is by Demi Lovato called Got Dynamite and when I heard it I knew immedialtley the sequel would fit perfectly with that song. Take a listen to it if you want. Enjoy...**

**As much I would love to I don't own the characters all of that is compliments of Stephenie Meyer.**

Preface:

"It'll be a great opportunity." They all told me but I bet none of them thought that "great opportunity" would lead to more things then just trigonometry.

So there I was lying alone on my bed staring up at the white ceiling wishing I could just disappear. Our kind has eluded humans for centuries no matter how advanced their technology has gotten they still haven't found us. Yet because Alice can't see my future they'll know and because humans age and get jobs they'll know.

Not only were humans the problem right now but we are also having issues with new-borns trying to take back the Science Fiction world as a 1 species category.

I rolled over groaning loudly as I found my admissions exam sticking out of the basket on the end of my bed.

There it was my signature to show it was really I to take this test, but what the signature actually meant was:

I just signed on the dotted line for a future unlike any other.

--lets get the reviews rolling---


	2. Keep It In your Pants

**a/n: I didnt mean for this chp to take so long but Ive been busy. I hope you like where the chp is heading, if you can figure it out, Enjoy...**

1) Keep It in Your Pants

"Nessie? Are you ready?" Jacob called from downstairs. After the month of hell I had to go back to school the next Monday. You'd think they'd let me relax a little but no, I had to go along with the story they made up. So as I took the stairs by two I ran through the story to make sure I got it right.

I had gotten sick with the flu and then Esme's other sister had fallen ill whom I was close with had past while I visited her in Italy. She also had a daughter Lindsay who we brought in.

"You look beautiful." Jake cooed kissing me on the lips and for the first time my father didn't say anything.

"She better." Alice chimed in passing by quickly before heading for the car. I had to admit when Alice went on one of her sprees, which she did as soon as we got home, she knew exactly what to put me in. I was in a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite t-shirt, the one of a wolf howling at the moon, along with a long grey button down vest.

"Bye mommy and daddy." Helena called from the kitchen where Esme was holding her. I kissed her on the cheek and so did Jacob before we got into dad's Volvo.

"Got everything you need." My mother asked as we pulled onto the highway.

"Yup." I answered I was so not looking forward to going back to school.

"Remember we wrote a note to say why you have been gone so don't say anything unless anyone asks." My father, always the cautious one, said.

"Will do." I muttered.

"Do you remember you're schedule?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I answered not in the mood to be treated like a baby.

"You might have done you're job over in Italy and I might be letting on up on you and Jacob but that still doesn't mean you don't need to be watched over. Your child is full proof of what happens when I let my eyes off of you."

"So what are you saying you don't like Helena?" I snapped. I might be 16 and a mother but at some point I would be 16 and a mother.

"That is not what I said. I was just saying that you are a little young to have a child and that it was one of the times you two were left alone." I could see his hands gripping tighter on the steering wheel.

"You knew this was going happen. It's a part of being a teenager and imprinted." I emphasized the last word.

"I knew I was going to deal with you two sneaking around but never would I think of becoming a grandpa 7 years after you were born." I saw his eyes turn black as he met my gaze in the mirror.

"Nessie, honey, you're father doesn't mean that he is just worried about what will become of the child." My mother broke through putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You're damn right I'm worried but not about the child about the fact that Jake pants after Nessie like a piece of meat."

"Hey." Jake yelled from the back seat.

"Daddy. We're married, have a kid, and in love. I'm not surprised he pants after me."

"I get that and the fact that you're imprinted which I know is very strong but I'm worried that the next time you're left alone he won't be able to keep it in his pants." Then silence. First of all I couldn't believe I was having this discussion after my father just accepted Jacob and secondly did my father literally say 'keep it in his pants?' That was completely un like him.

"Bella, un-shield their thoughts." My father raised his voice.

"No. Last week you just told Jake how much you trusted him and now you're saying he can't keep it in his pants." Geesh, would people stop saying that! "I'm tired of you're mood swings. I trust our daughter and her _husband _to do the right thing. We weren't much better sneaking around my father so I'll shield their thoughts until you can accept and live with it."

"Thanks mom." I called smiling into the mirror with victory planted on my face while my father narrowed his eyes at my mom.

"Fine. Go ahead." He finally said pulling into the school parking lot. As we got out of the car next to Emmett's jeep I saw Lindsay getting out of car I didn't recognize and she was getting out of the passenger side too.

"Bye Seth." She waved as he stared at her walking over to us.

"That's not Seth's car." Jacob said.

"I know. It's mine or more precisely Rose bought me the car and I let Seth take me here so he had something to do before he picked me up later."

"You bought her a car?" Emmett asked looking at a very guilty Rosalie.

"What? She's the only other blonde in the family."

"Forgetting someone?" Jasper spoke up.

"Okay other blonde that can do this with her hair." Rose flipped back her hair and walked off towards the school. She then turned around and winked at us before starting up again.

"Mee-oww." Emmett said before running after his wife.

"Nice car you got." Jake said watching Seth still stare longingly at Lindsay. It was a nice car; it was a Jaguar XK convertible, red in color, I'm guessing to match Rose's car.

"Yeah I really do love it. I'm so glad Rosalie likes me because I heard she can be a little harsh." She smiled awkwardly as everyone stared at her.

"Yes she can." My mother muttered.

"Well maybe we should go inside so I can get my schedule." She offered.

"Yeah I'll come with you." I said following her into the building.

"Ohmigod. You gotta help me." She whined as we went through the doors.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Seth. He's like obsessed with me. I've never had anybody that in love with me." She complained as I led her to the office.

"That's what imprinting is." I giggled.

"You know how many times he's tried to kiss me." She whispered looking around at the people staring at us as usual.

"Have you kissed him back?" I asked.

"No!" She yelled and then she lowered her voice. "No of course not except for that one time."

"If there is one thing I know about imprinting its that the imprintee controls the imprinters relationship. So if you say you're getting annoyed with him acting like your boyfriend that's crap."

"What?!"

"You obviously like him like that or else he wouldn't like you like that. Jake's feelings for me changed in a second when I realized how hot he actually was." I recalled that day like it was yesterday.

"Thanks babe." Jake said kissing my head.

"And of course because of how strong imprinting is the feelings he'll have for you will be stronger than yours but I'm not complaining."

"So you're saying I actually like him like that?"

"I'm saying that's the name of the game." I answered opening the door to the office.

Lindsay got her schedule and we went off to first period. She got to be a junior with my parents.

"It's nice to see you back Renesmee." Mrs. Edwards, my math teacher, greeted me when I walked in.

"Thank you." I said back taking my seat.

"Yeah good to see you back." Ashlee greeted me sarcastically.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed a bit." I smiled my fakest smile at her.

"I haven't which means I'm still after him." She flipped her hair back for Jacob who was completely too engrossed in Alice's run down of what happened on The Real Housewives of New Jersey to notice. Yes, as strange as that sounds it's one of his favorite shows actually our whole family watches it.

"Glad to see you're delusional." I whispered right before Mrs. Edwards called class to attention. The rest of the period and most of the day went by as usual. I got a lot of stares and whispers behind my back wondering how I was related to a blonde with green eyes but whatever.

Lunch rolled around, finally, I mean at least in Italy there was some action here the most action you get is the occasional idiot who tries to flood the bathrooms.

"So we just pretend to eat?" Lindsay questioned too low for human ears as she stared at her plate oddly. I was happy to see her have self control around so many humans.

"Yes." Rose answered taking a bite of a sandwich and discreetly spitting it into a napkin.

"Ok." She mumbled while I actually ate a bagel. I've grown accustomed to human food though it still doesn't taste amazing my actual eating makes it look like the rest of them are eating too.

"How do you like school?" I asked.

"It's a lot different than the private school I went to but school is school." She smiled then looking at her phone and sighing.

"What's the matter?" My mom asked.

"It's Seth asking me how lunch is."

"That boy has got it bad." Emmett commented.

"Don't they all? A bunch of imprinted zombies." She laughed along with the others who tried stifling their giggles but then stopped immediately when she made eye contact with Jacob.

"I didn't mean it like that." She tried saving herself out of the mess but Jake just put up his hand and got up storming out of the cafeteria.

"Nessie I'm sorry." Lindsay said reaching for my hand.

"It's fine. I'll find him." I said throwing my stuff away and walking out too. I could hear them mumbling but I was intent on smelling where he was.

"I'm over here." I heard him call but when I turned around there was no sign of him just his scent.

"Look to your left." He said again and I found him sulking on a bench gripping so tightly on the handles his knuckles were turning white.

"Jacob are you alright?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"I don't wanna see Seth getting hurt." He didn't answer my question directly.

"Look you told me yourself that Seth only feels like her boyfriend because she wants him to be. Besides she turned into a vampire 2 weeks ago and is now bound to a wolf forever, its gunna take some getting use to." I whispered right into his ear making sure no teacher or student heard me.

"But she doesn't have to be so cruel about it." He spat.

"She didn't mean it." I wasn't sure if she did but I had to get him calm enough to at least be within 2 feet of her.

"How do you know?" He met my gaze and for a second I was a little scared but I knew he wouldn't do anything, intentionally that is.

"Because when I told her about the true feelings aspect I could see it in her eyes." He just grunted in satisfaction.

"But does that mean Eddie didn't mean it either?" He asked after a few minutes.

"What? I thought we were talking about Lindsay."

"Well it got me thinking about Edward telling us he's gunna lighten up and then telling me he doesn't trust me to keep it in my pants." It sounded so much better when Jacob said it but that was beside the point

"You know him he wants to let us live our lives but I'm still his little girl and you're the boy corrupting my innocence." I kissed him on the cheek.

"I just wish there was a place for us to live our lives without him reading our minds."

"Me too but Bella is blocking our thoughts." I said trying to sound optimistic but she couldn't keep the shield around us forever.

"You know what I mean." I nodded knowing exactly what he meant. We both wanted someplace far away where we couldn't hear them and they couldn't hear us. The bell rang and we headed for English class.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Bernstein asked.

"I'm feeling better." I went along with the lie.

"That's good to hear." I smiled and took my seat.

"Now class before we start the lesson I have some exciting news." She walked to the front of the room holding a pile of papers causing the whole class to groan. Knowing her the exciting news would be a book report.

"Our principal Mr. Francino knows the principal of a boarding school and they have asked for three students to take part in their school for diversity. Though there are some strict requirements to get in. First, you must have a 95 or above average in all your main classes and then a 90 or above in the rest. Secondly you must write an admissions essay which will be talked about in this packet." She started handing out the packets and they were heavy.

"Oh and if you qualify you will have an interview as well. Now all of you don't have to enter but it is a top boarding school and it would be a wonderful opportunity though it would just break my heart to see such talent leave I will know you have gone onto bigger and better things." I could've sworn her eyes started tearing up.

"Where is this school and what is it called?" A girl named Kayla asked.

"Oh how silly of me. It is called The Tudor Legacy School in London, England. I will give you a few minutes to look through the book and then I will answer any questions you may have." My head popped up after she said London and even though Jake and I might be seated across the room from each other our eyes locked and we immediately thought, this is how we escape.

----Review please---


	3. Trust and Take Out

**a/n: Some drama starts unfolding in this chp. The school metioned is not a real school, as far as I know, so besides that Enjoy....**

2) Trust and Take Out

As I ran out of 9th period heading straight for my dad, who was already at his car, ready to beg him to let me take that opportunity without mentioning the fact that it was he I was trying to get away from.

"Hello." I said in my sweetest voice immediately raising suspicion.

"Hello and why did you rush out here?" He asked turning down the radio and raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"Maybe everyone is just simply late."

"Good try what's going on?" He asked again.

"This." I handed him the booklet about the school and as I sat in silence fidgeting waiting for him to say something when Lindsay popped up.

"Is Seth here yet?" She whispered.

"Yeah he's parked the next row over." My dad said absent-mindedly.

"Ok good I have to talk to him." I met her eyes and realized she might actually be coming to terms with the whole imprinting situation.

"Should we expect you back home later?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm planning on eating out." She avoided my question and meeting my eyes.

"Okay. So will you be back later?" I asked again.

"Yeah. I guess." She said and walked off towards Seth who was waving like an idiot.

"Hi honey." My mother greeted my dad giving him a kiss on the cheek but he barely reacted he was so caught up in the booklet.

"What is that?" My mom asked.

"It's a boarding school in London." I answered and she turned around to face me. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Alice and Jake burst through the car door.

"You give me such a headache." Alice whined.

"Well you give all of us a headache." Jake whined back. Everyday these two fought but it wasn't like they hated each other it was just the way they showed each other how much they really cared about me mostly.

"I told you on Sunday I was taking Nessie out to eat along with Rose, Esme and Bella. You can't decide you're going to take her out and ruin girl's night out." Alice stomped her foot causing my mom and me to giggle but Jake didn't look quite so amused.

"I can hear you yelling from the school what is the matter?" Jasper asked.

"Jake wants to take Nessie out to dinner tonight when I already said I was taking her out."

"Can't you just take her out another time its not like you even eat so what is the big deal." Jake said putting his arm around me.

"The big deal is I haven't spent quality time with them since the giant mishap I just want to do something fun and besides a new restaurant opened I want to check it out."

"For what purpose?" Jake laughed.

"I'm just curious." She whined again.

"Shut up! You're both giving me a headache." I complained and Jake and Alice both said sorry.

"Thank you now Alice did say she was taking me out and I plan on going besides you should really focus on your school work if you want to get good enough grades to go to boarding school." I winked at him and his cheeks turned a light shade of red. It was the cutest thing when he got embarrassed.

"Who said you were even going?" My dad said finally coming back to earth.

"But dad it would be a great opportunity. They have these different programs about different cultures and you're always saying how I need to see the world. Besides London is pretty rainy so we wouldn't have to worry about that and…" He cut me off to say.

"Don't worry I never said you couldn't go either but one thing will Jacob be going?" He met my eyes and I hoped my face didn't betray what I was trying to give off which was innocence.

"Yes." Jake answered for me. My dad's eyes shifted between the both of us before they landed on Alice.

"Will you be entering?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning on it but I guess I have to." She stuck her tongue out at the both of us.

"You may enter." He said and I was waiting for the list of rules but they never came.

"I can?" I questioned.

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course but I was just waiting for me to defend myself from all your rules." I smiled nervously.

"My rules won't compare to what goes on at these boarding schools. Its called Tudor Legacy for a reason." I was confused a little. I mean I understood they were descendants of the original Tudor line who ran the school but from what I read that time period didn't seem too bad.

"Thank you so much." I said kissing him on the cheek and a crooked smile came over his lips. Yet, it wasn't the normal happy smile it almost looked cunning. I figured it was just my nerves about the real reason we were going getting the better of me.

"Of course you do have a daughter at home." He added as we pulled out of the parking lot following behind Rosalie.

"Oh." Jake and I said in unison. I kind of forgot about that aspect.

"I guess you won't be going then." I bit my lip thinking about a way to get out of this. I could bring Helena along but I figured they wouldn't take too kindly to the fact that she grew at an incredible rate. I could always just ask grandma Esme to watch her while I was gone for three quarters of the year. Yet, that would be too easy and my father always told me she wasn't Esme's responsibility even though grandma said she really didn't mind. I let out a long, frustrated sigh. I had to find a way to let Jake and I go to London but also let Helena stay here.

"Maybe it was too good to be true." Jake whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and he looked utterly disappointed.

"No. I'm going to find a way." I said strongly trying to make myself believe more than anyone else. We pulled into the driveway and I watched as Helena ran straight out the doors and into Rose's arms. I smiled as I picked up my books and watched her eyes light up even more when she saw me. As I held her in my arms and she went on about how her and great-grandma made cupcakes and decorated them I realized I was going to miss her too much to leave. If I left I was going to miss her grow and by the time I got back after a year she would already be around 5. It broke my heart to let her go I never realized how much I would miss her.

It looked like we really weren't going to London. So instead of mopping around I got to work on my homework and all the work I missed while I away. It was going fine while I worked on Pythagorean theory but after I finished up math I got to work on World History. And just my luck I missed a whole chapter while I was gone and of course that chapter would be on King Henry the VIII. I slammed by book shut making a hasty exit for my room up stairs. As I went up the flight of stairs I found Rose and Emmett playing with Helena in their room. Emmett was pretending to be the monster that was going to eat the both of them. It was really cute to watch.

"Use fire Aunt Rose." Helena yelled pointing towards Emmett.

"No please not fire!" Emmett boomed backing away.

"Get him." Rosalie ordered pretending to be holding a candle. Then both of them charged Emmett tumbling to ground and dissolving into laughter.

"I'm melting, I'm melting." Emmett said between laughs.

"Good work Lena." Rose complimented her.

"Mommy!" She yelled when she saw peeking through the door.

"Hey darling." I said opening the door up fully and letting her tackle me to the ground. I fell down next to Rose and Emmett who were still laughing.

"She is a wild child, but if I ever had one I'd want her to be exactly like yours." Rose said brushing herself off and walking towards her closet.

"I'm not surprised." I said because I seriously wasn't. Jacob wasn't exactly getting a gold metal in manners and I have a rebellious streak. Plus Rose always wanted kids.

"Should I wear this when I graduate?" Rose asked holding up a long royal blue halter dress with crystals as an empire waist.

"Graduation isn't until June." I said admiring the dress.

"Not mine after I found out you could take extra classes instead of electives so you can graduate early that's exactly what I did. I graduate on January 3rd." She said with a smile. Something else was in January but what was it?

"Are Jasper and Emmett graduating early too?" I asked still trying to think why I felt something was happening in January.

"No. I didn't want to put extra work in and Jasper said he rather stay with Alice." I shrugged at Emmett's answer and went back to thinking.

"Nessie where are you?" I heard Jacob calling pulling me out of my daze.

"Coming." I called back. I picked Helena up and walked out of the room almost crashing into Alice.

"Sorry." I said watching as she twirled into her room.

"Have you seen Alice?" My dad asked.

"She's in her room why?"

"I have to talk her about this." He held up the booklet. I felt like crying but then as I looked longingly at it I found what I was looking for. January 4th starts next semester. January 3rd Rose graduates and January 4th I would start school. _'If I ever had a child I'd want her to be exactly like yours.' _Her voice gave even more reassurance to my prayers.

"Are you alright?" My dad asked pulling my chin up so he could look at me.

"I'm amazing."

"There you are." Jake said. I jumped into Jake's arms pushing him into the wall behind him and started making out with him right there. My father had already walked away mumbling about not being able to read my mind.

"What's all that about?" He asked out of breath and letting me down gently.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" He narrowed his eyes searching my face for something.

"I'll tell you after I go to dinner with the girls tonight." I gave him a quick kiss and skipped towards my room getting ready for tonight.

"Don't you look pretty." My mother said as I walked down the stairs.

"Thank you." I curtsied for her. I was wearing a pair of black faux leather leggings and a cheetah printed dress. We all crammed in my mom's car and headed for the restaurant called The Red Room.

We were seated in a booth in the back because it was considerably crowded and well red. I knew I had to ask Rosalie tonight about the situation because otherwise there would be no time left.

"It was very nice of you to take us out tonight Alice." Grandma said while looking at the menu.

"I thought we could use some girl time and what better way than going to a restaurant?"

"I don't know maybe to some place where you could eat." I whispered too low for human ears.

"I know its weird but it got a wonderful review in Marie Claire and they never go wrong." Alice chimed looking very proud.

"Whatever." I knew it was useless to argue because Alice never backed down from anything that was in style.

"My name is Joaquin and I will be your waiter for the night. Can I start you ladies off with something to drink?" A very handsome man asked. He wasn't the normal handsome he was like a nerdy handsome. If that even makes sense. He wasn't scrawny but wasn't exactly muscular like Jake. He did have gorgeous deep blue eyes and blonde hair that had a cute little fo-hawk to it and very stylish glasses.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple." I said while the rest of them ordered water.

"Very well then I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So anything new at school?" Grandma asked.

"Nothing really." I answered but then of course Alice broke through with the latest gossip drowning on about what happened between Jane and Chris. (Newbee on the cheer squad and the head football player let me say Ashlee was not happy about that, not that I care) I tuned her out and focused on how I would ask Rose, I'm sure she would say yes but then again I didn't know what she was thinking.

"Here are you're drinks." Joaquin said placing them down in front of us. "And the Shirley Temple for the gorgeous young lady." He finished and winked at me immediately turning my face bright red. My mother and Alice and to suppress their giggles while Esme and Rose barley seemed to notice or maybe they were just better actress'.

"Do we know what we will be ordering?" He asked and I saw his cheeks a little red too.

"I'll have the Caesar salad preferably dressing on the side." Alice went first handing her menu over.

"I'll take the eggplant parmesan." Esme said.

"I would like the ravioli in the pesto sauce." My mom said; that was her favorite meal even when she couldn't eat it she loved it.

"I'll have the Greek salad and no dressing." Rose ordered.

"For you?" He asked turning and meeting my gaze. I dropped my eyes back to the menu instantly trying hard not to sound like a complete moron.

"I…I'll take the penne alla vodka." I ordered giving him my menu.

"I hope you're not driving tonight." He joked and I had to laugh.

"I think somebody likes you." Bella teased me.

"I think I'm married." She just shrugged turning her attention back to Esme and Alice on the topic of what they thought the boys were doing right now.

"Rose can I talk to you outside." I whispered and she narrowed her eyes at me but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"I need some air." I lied.

"I'll come then." My mom said being all maternal.

"No I got it." Rose spoke up thankfully saving me from a long a twisted lie. We stood outside for a few minutes until I could muster up the courage to ask. It wasn't like I was asking her to hide a dead body for me.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" She started the conversation and all of a sudden I had oral diarrhea.

"Yeah. I really want to go to this school in London called the Tudor Legacy school in January same time you're graduating and it is a top boarding school as I am told and I think it would be a great opportunity bit I also want to get away from my ever-spying father who doesn't know what to think about Jacob and I or for that fact Helena. Which brings me to my next point I'm not allowed to go not because my dad won't let me but because I need someone to watch Helena and the only way to make it not seem like baby sitting would be to call it something else like adoption. So here I am rambling on and on and here is the question I need you to adopt Lena as your own so I can go to school in London." I finished out of breath.

"So you want me to adopt Lena so you can go to school and have sex freely with Jacob." How come it sounded so much better in my head?

"If you want to shorten it and leave out a lot of details then technically yes." She was my last hope for getting out of the house.

"You said January you would be going?" She studied me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Right. One thing why wouldn't you ask you're mother to adopt her." I realized I never even considered her and thought why then the idea popped up because daddy would have a fit.

"My father wouldn't have it. He knows my mom would do anything for me and even though you would too I just feel she's already attached to you so why not." I half smiled.

"Fine. I'll do it but just remember whatever goes on when you break the news is all you." She pulled me into a giant hug just standing there for a few minutes getting some stares but I didn't care. I knew Rosalie would come through. So as we walked back towards our table I noticed our food was being handed out.

"Have a nice tea party?" Alice asked.

"I have something to say." I announced a little louder then intended because people were looking at me.

"Well what is it?" My mom pressed and Rose gave my hand a reassuring squeeze under the table.

"As you may know I have my sights set on a boarding school in London and I can only go if I find away around Helena." My moms eyes darted up to me and I couldn't meet her eyes I knew this would hurt her.

"I offered Rose to adopt her and…and…she agreed." I held my breath looking through lowered lashes. Then just a few seconds later Alice, Esme and my mother dropped their forks looking between the two of us.

"Bella. Are you alright?" Rose asked. I looked towards my mom and saw her eyes fixated on nothing and a few seconds later she got up and stormed off.

"I think we're going to need this to go." I said to our waiter.

---oh no! will bella be able to forgive? Tell me in the reviews---


	4. Digging Your Own Grave

**a/n: Bella isn't the only with an issue in this chp and Nessie seems to be a little confused. Enjoy...**

3) Digging Your Own Grave

"Mom. Please." I begged rushing out after her. I knew she wasn't going to take it well but I never expected her to storm out.

"Just get in the car." She said between clenched teeth. I did as I was told.

"Why does everything I do never go right?" Alice complained getting in the passenger seat, as Rose and I didn't dare sit there.

"Sorry Alice." I muttered.

"Don't apologize to her you should be apologizing to me!" My mother yelled stepping on the gas.

"Sorry mom, but to be honest what are you angry with me about, I have no clue."

"First I protect you against your father and then you go behind my back planning on giving up for adoption your daughter."

"I'm an adult and I can do what I want." I yelled back.

"Adult?" She shot me a glance that could kill in the mirror.

"Yes." I said with more bravery then I felt.

"Adults deal with their problems they don't give them to someone else to deal with." Her voice was like that of strangers. She wasn't yelling but I had to double check to make sure it was still her.

"What if there is no way to deal with a problem besides leaving it." That's when everyone looked towards me. I met each of their eyes wondering what could be possibly going through their heads right now.

"You know you can come to me and talk. I'll listen." My mom said backto her old worried for me voice.

I didn't know what moved me to say what I said next but I just blurted it out before my brain could think it over, I acted on pure instinct. Pure stupidity of an instinct that is.

"Have you ever thought the problem is you?" My words left my mouth and the car came to a screeching halt.

"Bella, a car is coming." Alice's worried voice drifted through the silence.

"Good maybe it will hit us and my daughter will be rid of her problem." I held my breath waiting for it to hit us but Bella hit the gas and sped off again.

"You might act like an adult but you're not ready for an adults consequences." She was back to her stranger voice. I didn't quite get it, adults didn't have to deal with their phones getting taken away, get grounded or not having computer privileges things seemed way easier.

"Consequences?" I whispered.

"You might have hurt me to the core." I swore I heard her sniff back tears. "and you might have betrayed me but you have more family then me to deal with." That's when I realized no one was looking at us anymore and I'd have to deal with my father's wrath back home along with Jacob who well I had no clue how he would react. I could've tried getting myself out of digging my own grave but anything I said would probably come out wrong. So we sat in a very, very awkward silence the whole way back.

We entered the house and it was like an alarm went off. Everyone was already sitting on the couch trying to look natural and I wondered how they knew because when we walked in they all dropped what they were doing. Then I realized the shield must have been lifted on my brain so my father was picking at as usual.

"Bella." My father said grabbing her hand. She looked up an immediately collapsed sobbing in his arms. I stood still watching as my words broke down my mother, the woman that gave me life and was lucky to survive.

"Grandma?" Helena asked with a puzzled look on her face walking over towards the horrific scene of tears and frustrated cries.

"Come with me." Rosalie whispered picking up _her child now. _

"Why don't you just drive a stake through my heart?" My mother screamed out wriggling herself out of Edward's grip.

"Mom. Please let me talk." I said feeling myself heave a little trying to hold back tears.

"I think you've said enough young lady." My dad said.

"Mom please, listen to me." I ignored him.

"What is it?" She actually listened to me!

"You know I love you but I can't keep having you guys say I can be with Jacob and then another second having to fight for my rights. I can't do it anymore. I just want to be able to prove myself that I don't need an adult to help me through life."

"I love you too but I can't see you totally breaking free just yet and we keep watch over you because sometimes you prove the both of you can handle yourselves and then sometimes you can't." Her eyes shifted unintentionally, I think, to Helena. Why did it always come back to her?

"So it's because I have a kid? It's always that right? Alice doesn't fully trust me anymore, my dad keeps snooping around my head to make sure I'm not doing anything, and now you don't even trust my judgment? Rosalie is the only one who doesn't question me." I cried out.

"That's because Rose doesn't understand." Alice spoke up.

"I understand plenty! We all know those two have been doing things since she 15 sooner or later it was going to happen. Just because I don't have a child or was close to the issue back in Italy doesn't mean I don't know what its like to want something so badly you might just hurt the people who love you most for it." Her voice got softer as she finished her speech. We all just stood there kind of shuffling our feet unsure what to say or do.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked he was oddly standing near the couch as appose to next to me like he normally would do.

"I never wanted this life as some of you may know. I tried everything there was to rid myself of it so much so I was hurting the people I loved as they watched as I tried escaping who I was. I wanted to live and die at a normal humanly pace and have little versions of me running around but that never happened. So of course when Nessie asked me to adopt her daughter I was thrilled but I also knew it wouldn't be easy. I'm sorry I hurt you Bella I just want a little bit of what you have and that is happiness." I'm pretty sure her words took us by surprise because we all stared at her for quite some time.

"Why didn't you ask me?" It was like Rosalie had never spoken. My mom just went along with her questions.

"I knew Rose would take her in a heartbeat I also knew that maybe you would take her if dad let you." I focused my gaze on him and I noticed as he moved uncomfortably as I waited for him to say something.

"She's right." He finally said.

"I am?"

"She is?" Filled the room.

"Yes. I told her to work things out and she did, she was right I wouldn't have adopted Helena. Though it still doesn't make up for the fact you hurt your mother."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry." I wasn't sure what else to say but I knew sorry didn't cut it.

"So what's new?" We all turned around to see Lindsay walking to into the room without a single clue to what was happening.

"Oh my god! Did you really say that Nessie?" She asked scrunching her nose up looking frantically around the room.

"I have the worst headache from standing here for only a minute. You guys have to work something out." She said matter of factly.

"You don't think we're trying that right now?" Emmett asked taking Lena from Rose's arms.

"I'm sure you are but…" Her words stopped as she looked at Jacob and then shook her head, "but its gunna take some time from what I see." Her strange reddish-greenish eyes taking another look at Jacob before walking out of the room.

"Anyway. Like I said before you will get an adults punishment." My mom said.

"That would be." I prompted waiting to hear what I was in store for.

"It's not what I will be giving you its what will be happening. I'll get the papers for the adoption and well you'll see the rest." Something about her words creeped me out a little bit. It was like I was stuck in a bad horror film.

"Goodnight Renesmee." She said before walking off with Edward towards their newly finished cottage in the back.

"I guess I'll talk to you guys in the morning." I smiled saying my goodnights. I wasn't sure if the issue was completely void but I was worn out and just wanted to go to sleep.

As I got ready for bed I watched from the corner of my eye Jacob move cautiously around me. Was he afraid I would snap at him? And what was Lindsay picking up on from him? I'm sure he would tell me sooner or later; he rarely kept things hidden from me.

I laid next to him on the bed waiting for him to kiss me goodnight but that didn't happen. I shrugged it off and propped myself on my elbows ready to kiss him when he said,

"You know I don't like her."

"Who?" Though I had a pretty good picture of whom he was talking about.

"Rosalie. Why would you give our child up for adoption?"

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"No. I wanted our child to be ours."

"But that's the only way we can go to London." I said unsure what he was saying.

"Really? How about asking Lindsay or even Seth to watch her."

"Rose graduates when we go to London she'll have all the time to watch over her." I explained but it didn't seem to help.

"What if we brought her with us?" he offered.

"They don't allow children especially ones that grow at a faster rate." He sighed running his hands through his hair that I knew he did when he was fed up.

"Well they also haven't accepted us yet." He raised his voice.

"They would."

"So now you've turned into Alice?"

"No, but I just know they would."

"How?"

"I just know." I yelled. He didn't need to know too much of what I was planning on doing.

"Ok so they accept us and we go but if anything happens to Lena her parents are contacted right away, they make the decisions. That's not us, that would be Rose and Emmett."

"I know. Being overseas it what we wanted. Not having to worry is what we wanted." I answered but I kind of never thought of it like that. If she was hurt in anyway, though I didn't see how, Rose and Emmett would be making all the decisions for us, ones that we possibly might not want.

"Ok so now you're putting sex over our daughter." His words caught me off guard.

"No that's not…"

"That is. Having them take full custody is choosing sex over our family, our morals."

"When did you start becoming Mr. Morals?" Jake was never the one to stick to the rules.

"When you started sleeping around with Marcus." I shook my head unsure I heard him correctly. I even pinched myself and yes I wasn't dreaming.

"You seem to hide a lot of things from me lately." He spoke again.

"Hide what?" I ran my fingers through my hair trying to calm down and not kill someone for bringing up past mistakes.

"Well you hid the thing about Marcus, hid the fact you were pregnant until I was kidnapped,"

"You were gone when I realized." I tried making myself look better but my grave kept get getting deeper and deeper.

"Also you just decided to let Rose adopt our baby without asking me, your husband, _our _daughter's father."

"Jacob why can't you forget what happened in Italy? It meant nothing."

"So are you saying you sleep with random guys for the fun of it now?"

"No! I'm saying I didn't know what I was doing then. I completely lost any sense of intelligence while I was over there. I always wanted you Jake without you I'm nothing. Please can we not talk about Italy." It seemed everywhere I went I was haunted by it.

"It seems you lost intelligence over here too."

"Jacob! What is the matter? You said you trusted me." I groaned.

"I thought I did but after Eddie told me about what you chose to do I couldn't believe you wouldn't consult me first." I looked into his eyes and they were a like staring into pieces of coal. There was no life to them just an empty blackness.

"Rose loves kids. She would kill to protect Lena. You don't have to worry. Our daughter will be safe and we can do what we want without parental interruptions."

"That's the thing she won't be _ours _anymore. Sure we'll be her biological parents but not her mommy and daddy parents just mother and father. I know what its like to grow up without real parents I don't want that for her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." I could feel tears forming. Jake told me about his mom and how his father, though he still loved him, could never replace his mom. I was fortunate enough to grow up where people loved me and I didn't have to worry about things like that.

"Yeah there's a lot you don't realize." I wasn't sure he meant to say it out loud because as soon as he did my tears spilled over and he looked utterly regretful.

"No Ness. That came out wrong. I understand you wanted me to be happy and thought giving Rose what she wanted and showing your father you can do it was making everybody happy but there were some holes in that thought process you didn't think through. I'm not upset with you I guess you could say surprised." He wiped away my tears with his thumbs pulling me into a giant hug.

"I'm the worst person there is. I hurt you by giving our child away. I tell my mom she's the problem. I ruin Alice's night out. Lena will grow up messed up because she doesn't know whom her true parents are. I can't do it Jake! I can't be a mother!" I wailed. I never realized how hard taking care of yourself was let alone 2 other people.

"You have to dig deep down inside to find her I believe in you." His eyes lit back up to a clear midnight sky. He kissed me softly before settling in for the night. I sighed deeply unable to fall asleep. I tossed and turned worried about what I was going to face tomorrow. I got up and headed for the kitchen wondering if there were any cup cakes left.

I was expecting to see people down stairs but it was oddly quite. I turned on some lights to see my mom sitting in the dark.

"Oh hi." I said a little surprised.

"Hello." She said. I found the plate of cup cakes I was looking for and settled on the couch next to her. We didn't talk for some time, just sat there in the dim light, my mother playing with something and me licking the frosting off. Then I watched as she dropped a photo album on the coffee table. I peered over and saw it was my baby album. I set my plate down and flipped though the pages and boy was I a cute kid. I got to the picture of Mother's day and I made my mom one of those cheesy hand print things that say Number 1 Mom on them. I knew she still had it to this day and I stared at the picture of my mom smushing my face with her kisses.

"I can't do it." I cried out startling my mother.

"Huh?" She said turning to me and I threw myself in her arms crying because I was so not an adult just an over grown crybaby.

----jake tells nessie off again? hmm review-----


	5. Motherhood

**a/n: This is a very cute chp I think. It starts off a little rough but things get pacthed up. Enjoy...**

4) Motherhood

"Ssh it'll be okay." My mother cooed. I turned from a cool and confident 'adult' (and I use that term lightly) to an utter mess of a teenager.

"No it won't!" I screamed causing my father to rush into the room.

"Darling what's wrong?" He sat across from us on the coffee table.

"Everything." I screamed and he sighed putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything what?" Bella asked and I could hear my father filling her in about the whole issue with Jacob.

"You know he still loves you right?" My mother said pulling my face up to meet hers. I nodded trying to sniff back the tears.

"And he loves his daughter, you just took him by surprise."

"That's what he said but what if I'm not cut out to be a mother? To be honest I'm not even cut out to be an adult." There went all my hard work on trying to prove I was something I actually wasn't. From the corner of my eye I could see my parents exchanging a glance.

"Okay listen to me good honey." I reluctantly met her stare.

"Yeah I'm listening." I whispered.

"About seven years ago I was in your position, trying to hide from my dad about that Edward was sneaking into my room at night and…"

"Just cut to the point." I didn't want to hear the gory details of their love affair.

"I was going to say and on our honey moon we conceived you. And don't you think I was scared?"

"Well of course you were you could've died." I remember the day I found out about the hell my mother went through because she never let me live it down.

"No I wasn't scared about that at all actually. I was terrified about raising you. I was eighteen and not ready to be a mother but as soon as I held you in my arms I found that my motherly instincts suddenly came to light."

"That's it?" I was thinking the story would make me feel better but it just made me feel worse. I had held my daughter and I still felt the same way I felt when I wasn't a mother.

"Of course. It's something all new mothers talk about the maternal instincts kick in and they really do, you just have to listen to them. Besides there was no way I couldn't love you, you're apart of me." A warm smile came over her face lighting up her face to match the very motherly talk she was given me.

"But you know how some people know they aren't supposed to have kids because they just can't handle them maybe I'm one of those people."

"Those people don't know love and the last thing on your list is being un-loved." I looked at my father when he spoke and I was amazed at how quickly they both changed from angry to sympathetic.

"I had to beg for time to hold you between Rosalie and Jacob, you were barely put down I'm surprised you ever learned how to walk." I laughed a little knowing what she was talking about. I remembered when I was about 7 (physically) people still wanted to hold me.

"Okay I get I didn't miss out on the love factor but you were eighteen a full eighteen years. I'm only really 7 maybe that part hasn't kicked in yet." I said realizing I now completely undid the weave of adulthood I wove not a few hours ago.

"So is this you taking back what you said earlier?" Both parents looked towards me curiously. I let out a long breath trying to pick my words just right.

"Sorta. You say I'm mature mentally close to a twenty year old. Now if I recall twenty year olds aren't fully mature either and I've also heard people say my mom was wiser than her years maybe younger people can't handle parent hood because their kids themselves. Yet, also other issues that adults deal with I can handle like simple things."

"Very well put but how do we know what simple things you talk about?" Edward asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I half smiled.

"Of course and if its any help you won't have to give up your child we'll watch over her while you go to school, if you make it." I jumped up giving my mom and dad a giant hug. Suddenly I remembered how happy Rose looked when I told her she would be having a kid to raise as her own, I couldn't take that away from her.

"What do I do about Aunt Rose?" I pulled back looking at the both of them.

"What about her?" My mother asked but as soon as she said it her eyes went wide like a light went off in her head.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Bella said squeezing my shoulder.

"No. She's had so many disappointments I'm not gunna be one of them." I stood my ground hoping it was the proper adult thing to do.

"But honey." Edward said this time taking my hand in his.

"I know. Jacob doesn't want it but I can't do that to her." I sighed again a little more than frustrated and tired.

"Okay. I'm sure you'll work things out. I love you and I'm here to talk." My mom said kissing me on the cheek.

"Strong headed just like your mother." My dad whispered in my ear causing me to smile all the way back upstairs where maybe I could get some peace but that wasn't the case.

"I heard what you were saying downstairs." Jake said sitting up in bed.

"Let me explain." I put my hands up defensively but instead he laced his fingers through mine pulling me into a kiss.

"What? Umm, huh?" I couldn't find my brain right then and there. I was out of breath at the unexpected kiss and how intense it had been. It felt like he had grown stronger, manlier in just a few minutes.

"You were doing it for Rose." It didn't sound like a question but I answered anyway.

"I was doing it for a lot of people."

"I know. Why can't she just be a guardian while we go to school? She can still take care of her but we still have custody." I chewed my lip wondering if Rose would mind not having the word adoption stamped on. Would make her feel like less of a mother? I guess I'd find out later when I asked.

"I'll ask."

"Oh by the way. I know there's a mother inside you, remember the time Claire got sick while we were at the beach and you helped her all the way back home and until her parents came. That was pretty motherly." I recalled what he was talking about. It was when we were still living in Forks and Claire had come down the 24-hour virus and poor Quil and Jake had no idea how to take care of a puking child that I just jumped in.

"It's that hard to figure out and there are bigger issues then sickness to deal with when someone grows up like heartbreaks. I've never had one."

"Then I guess we'll have to ask someone else won't we?"

"Or girl issues." I hinted and Jacob looked oddly uncomfortable.

"I'm sure she could talk to your mom."

"Right, maybe she's having trouble with…"

"Maybe you need to stop worrying and deal with the issues when they arise." Jacob was sounding way older then he normally did.

"You sound like a different person." I told him.

"Fatherly instincts." He smiled.

"Great that makes one of us." I said making him chuckle.

"I've said whatever you need me to be I'll be and I figured you'd want me to be a father so I changed to please my lady." He bowed his head before flopping down on the bed motioning for me to lie down.

"I could fall asleep in two seconds." I whispered feeling my emotional roller coaster of a night start to close my eyes.

"I wasn't done." He moaned turning over kissing me on my neck.

"Not tonight." I said sleepily turning away from him.

"Are you seriously tired?" He asked.

"No. I'm more hyper than Alice."

"Ha good one. Just a little." Now he was sounding like his old, hormonal self.

"No go to sleep." I waved my hand for him to get off of me and he just inched closer.

"Fine but don't expect me to just do it when you want to next time." I had to lift my head to give him an okay-we'll-see-how-long-that-last look.

"You're right I wouldn't turn you down." I nodded and hit my head to the pillow.

"You realize we just sounded like an old married couple." He added.

"Mmm." I was too close to sleep to form a real sentence so I decided on just noises as he went on and on about something that I was only a quarter conscious to. I was busy scheming on how to make sure only Jake and I made it to London and not the ever-baby sitting Aunt called Alice.

*****************

"Rose I have to ask you something." I said quietly hoping she didn't hear me; I had been putting off the topic for several days now it was Thursday when I finally got around to asking. It was a sunny day outside which meant no school and closed blinds. It felt like being in jail a little bit.

"What is it?" She said but paying more attention to the coloring job Helena was doing.

"Umm, how do you feel about guardians?"

"I don't understand." She finally broke her attention.

"You know guardian ownership of a child." She tilted her head to the right twirling a piece of hair so I continued trying to explain.

"I had a heated discussion with Jacob the other night and I was wondering if you would mind not being in complete ownership." I twisted my hands nervously watching her face turn from utterly confused to utterly understanding and disappointing.

"But I'm sure we could work something out if you're not happy with that." I added hastily still trying to make everyone happy.

"No. I understand and it's fine. I mean it would be weird when you come home for the summer living here taking care of your child while I am her mom" She used little air quotes around the word mom.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I still get to take care of her for a while anyway. Its better than nothing." She smiled and I couldn't tell how authentic it actually was.

"I'm going to go tell Emmett." She said and whipped out of the room.

"Why can't I go outside?" Lena said breaking my mental rant on whether or not to checkup on Rose.

"It's sunny out." I replied.

"But daddy can go outside." She pointed towards the back doors.

"Daddy is different from us."

"Huh?" She tilted her head to side just like I did when I was confused.

"Ok you know what lets go out." I said picking her up and bringing her towards the back door.

"Where are you going?" Grandpa asked.

"Outside." Lena said giddily.

"What if someone sees you?"

"I'll stay close." I reassured him and opened the doors. I found Jake and Seth having a very intense conversation before we interrupted with our very apparent sparkling issue.

"You can't be out here." Jake said eyes wide.

"I can do what I want." I said back walking closer putting Lena down on the ground. She giggled watching as thousands of rainbows hit off our skin, hers a lot brighter than mine. She tilted back her head twirling around looking at the different colors play against the whiteness of the house.

"I'll see you tonight?" Seth asked and Jake nodded.

"Tonight?' I asked watching Seth walk towards Lindsay's car with surprisingly Lindsay waiting.

"Yeah, the pack is having a bon fire and Seth asked for us to go."

"I'd lov…oh wait."

"What?" I looked down at Helena no way could I leave her when I was trying to spend more time with her.

"Us means the three of us." He said.

"Right." I guess I wasn't used to a new meaning for the word us.

"Honey how would you like to meet some new people tonight?" I asked crouching down to her level.

"Who?" She asked putting her fingers on my face.

"Friends of mine." Jacob said crouching down next to me.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms. I felt a little feeling of jealously stir up deep within. Maybe I had screwed things up between us. Lindsay was her caretaker over in Italy then Rose took over from there. I was barely part of her life. I stood up ready to go back inside considering Jacob and her were already playing and laughing that I felt I shouldn't interrupt.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked looking up at me.

"Inside." I answered watching her mouth turn down into a frown.

"Come play with us." She said running over to me and hugging my legs. I felt tears push at my eyes.

"Sure. I'd love to." I answered sniffing back the tears of pure joy. I walked over holding her hand smiling like an idiot but I didn't care. I felt my jealously lift knowing I hadn't screwed things up between us. As I chased after Lena, who was very fast, I caught sight of my mom standing outside on the patio. I stopped my running because I watched as words rolled off her lips that made my soul lift up.

"I see you found her." And with that I ran after my daughter because that's what mommy's do.

---one problem down and ---- more to go. reveiw as always!---


	6. Warnings and Lessons

**A/n: This chp is sort of a filler you get more of the action in the next one. Though you see Nessie start to warm up a little bit more to Helena again. BTW this doesnt have to do with the story but this weekend im going to a Twilight Convention in New Jersey and I'm absolutley stoked!! so besides that enjoy...**

5) Warnings and Lessons

"Would you hurry up?" Jacob called for me.

"It's the first time the pack is going to see our daughter I want her to look pretty." I yelled back. I had to admit I was ubber nervous of what they would think first of Lena, then about what I'm sure they heard about me in Italy and finally about the Leah situation. As I studied the adorable jean Capri's and teal polo I had put her in I realized who couldn't love this child? I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs trying to remember if I brought everything to keep Lena pre-occupied if she gets bored, a fact I learned from my mother.

"Ready?" He asked grabbing the keys to my car.

"Hold on." I said running to find my purse and my favorite shade of lip-gloss from Victoria's Secret (Piece of Cake).

"Where do you think you're going?" My father's booming voice stopped me dead in m tracks.

"To a bon fire grandpa!" Helena yelled dancing around the floor. I watched as my father smiled uneasily when she said grandpa.

"And you're taking her?" Edward whispered.

"That's the plan." I chirped giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"There is school tomorrow you know."

"No there's not! Its gunna be sunny then too." Alice chimed from the top of the stairs.

"You're lucky." He said before smiling and waving me to go.

"Are we there yet?" Lena called from the back as soon as we pulled onto the highway I might add.

"No sweetheart its gunna take us awhile." Jacob answered I looked at the clock and it was only 4 we had a few hours until we even got close. I stepped on the gas of my Mustang GT. It wasn't exactly a soccer-mom car and the back seats weren't too big but I wasn't giving up my dream car at all.

"I'm bored." She said. I rolled my eyes thinking here we go.

"Jake can you take out her Ipod?" I pointed to the giant bag on the floor that held everything you could possibly need.

"Here you go." Jake handed her the Ipod and she immediately started listening to music.

"Since when did she get an Ipod?" He whispered.

"Since Jasper got rid of his old one." I whispered back.

"Right…does she know not to put it in water?"

"Shut up." I hit his arm lightly as he snickered because that is what I did with mine, allegedly.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed.

"So do they know about our daughter?" I asked looking into the rear view mirror at her move along to the beat.

"Yes but Sam is not at all happy."

"Why?" I snapped.

"She's not one of us and she's not one of you." He spoke the words with shut eyes and slowly as if it hurt him to say them.

"What? She's the both of us that doesn't make sense."

"He's worried that when she gets older she will be a killing machine." Where have I heard that term used for my daughter before? Oh right Aro, lovely.

"She has better blood control then me and she only phases for fun. She won't be a killing machine!" I yelled.

"I know just be aware if he isn't all friendly tonight."

"Now I see why you never liked him." I muttered.

"Yeah well try not to get on his bad side."

"I think I already have." I stated not needing to continue with why.

"I hear Lindsay has already made friends with some of the pack." He thankfully changed the subject.

"Yeah I noticed how instantaneously her reaction to Seth changed do you know what happened?" I asked recalling at how happy she looked when Seth walked over to her.

He gave me a glance that I couldn't quite figure out.

"Elaborate." I said.

"What do you think changed her mind?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking?" And then when I finished I realized what that glance meant and I started hysterically laughing.

"You're kidding." I said between laughter.

"Not at all and the best part is it was in her car." That made me laugh even harder that tears started to form.

"I'm sure that's not the purpose Rose had for the car." I said.

"Well it looks like Seth finally got some." Jake laughed too.

"You mean…" I hinted.

"Oh yeah." I don't know why I found Lindsay and Seth having sex (and Seth for the first time) so hysterical maybe it was the fact that one was a vamp and one was a wolf or maybe because that's all it took to change Lindsay's mind but whatever it was it definitely helped me loosen up.

"Geesh we didn't even do it in a car, that's just tacky." I said.

"Right, like Charlie's kitchen during Thanksgiving was any better." I blushed a little at the fond memory of 'our first time.'

It was our last Thanksgiving in Forks and we all (i.e. the Cullens and Blacks) decided to have it at Charlie's house. The whole 4 hours Jake and I had to sit there was torture. The night before we got to talking about our relationship we were really only onto the heavy making-out stage but I could feel and I'm Jake could too that there was something missing, we wanted more. So we said we would wait until I turned 16 but little did we know even talking about it would lead a serious change in the imprint.

So as we made our way the next morning to Charlie's and caught sight of each other it was like seeing each other for the first time. I had to literally force myself to not jump on him and do it right there. It was pure agony every time he met my gaze, which had to be about every 2 seconds I felt my stomach drop and my mouth water for his. His eyes constantly trying to pull away but always came back looking at me with that…look.

Anyway, dinner came it was interesting to be sitting around and have only half of us actually eating. Thankfully it was unseasonably warm and everyone decided to go outside but of course Jacob and me decided not to. How my father didn't pick up on my feelings would have to be a huge mystery. Then as soon as everyone went outside Jacob and I were out of our clothes and on top of the kitchen table. It was like all my prayers had been answered. I didn't remember too much of how we actually broke one of the legs off the table or broke the window but we did, and did I get hell for that when we got back home. But it didn't really matter because I was on top of the world after our little escapade in my grandfather's kitchen.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." I heard faintly my name being called. Funny, that wasn't my name and yet I still responded.

"Yes." I said breaking out of my daze.

"Do you want to hear me sing?" She asked.

"Sure." I said and so off she went into a singing every song that had to do with Hannah Montana on her Ipod. Her little soprano voice rang through the car on a very off key but it had to be the cutest thing I ever witnessed. When Hodown Throwdown came I was surprised at how much of the song Jacob actually knew and how well he could do the dance sitting down. So as I turned onto the familiar, wet roads of a very green Forks the three of us sang along to Hannah Montana's Nobody's Perfect.

As I sang along, because I was young once too and Hannah was my idol back then, I realized the song was right. Nobody is Perfect, I would know, I went through hell in Italy for not knowing the difference between love and lust and also almost killing Leah. To me that is less then perfect. It's true you live and you learn it and my intentions are good there just misunderstood. Amazing at how much you can learn from a silly kids show.

After a few more minutes of my mini life lesson we finally arrived in La push where surprisingly it wasn't raining.

"Jake!" A chorus of low voices yelled tackling him to ground while I avoided getting hit trying to get my daughter out.

"Oh she's an angel." I heard someone say and found Sue walking towards me with grandpa.

"Hi Sue! Grandpa!" I screamed running towards him.

"Hey darling." He responded. "Bella told me about the little one."

"Hi I'm Helena." She spoke perfectly and I watched Sue and Charlie's get all wide and exchange a glance.

"Is this something else I don't wanna know?" He whispered.

"Probably." I laughed.

"Well hello young lady I'm your great grandpa Charlie." He introduced himself shaking her tiny hand.

"Like Carlisle." She giggled.

"Yes." Charlie said. "May I?" He asked motioning to hold her.

"Go for it." I said handing her over.

"Oh my." I heard Sue gasp.

"Is something wrong?" I asked taking out the baby bag from the car.

"Her skin is as hot as well Seth's." She said.

"Yeah she can phase and bite." I smiled waiting for them to immediately hand her back but instead both of them started making silly faces and telling her how special she was. So seeing as she was being kept busy I walked over towards Jacob who still hadn't gotten up yet.

"So Jacob when can we see the spawn?" Quil asked.

"Hey Nessie where is she?" Jared asked pulling Jake up from the ground.

"She's with Sue and Charlie. And Jake please try to stay off the ground those are Ralph Lauren jeans and shirt." I said

"You sound like Alice." He said wiping the dirt off from his pants. I just rolled my eyes and walked towards the fire.

"Consider yourself warned." I heard Quil whisper to me.

"What?" I asked turning around to meet his eyes and I couldn't read what they were telling me.

"Warning." He said using his hands to show lights flashing. I narrowed my eyes now completely confused at what was going on.

"Quil?" But he didn't answer just walked closer to the rest of the pack that was sitting around the fire.

"Do you know what 'warning' they were talking about?" I asked Jacob who fell into stride beside me.

"Sorta."

"Well sorta what?" I asked and he was about to open his mouth until we both saw Embry holding our daughter dancing around with her. I heard Jacob growl and I whispered _please Lord no. _That was one thing I didn't our daughter to be imprinted. No matter how great it might be, knowing what goes on as she gets older is something we both weren't prepared for.

"Embry!" Jake growled.

"Oh hey I need to tell you something." Embry said still holding Lena. I watched his face shift from her to him and back to her, classic imprinting sign.

"What?" He said between clenched teeth.

"I think I might've imprinted." Embry whispered and then Jacob instead of phasing like I expected him to just stood there, jaw dropped glowering at Embry.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Well you know that feeling you get that nothing matters anymore except her." He said and I felt like I was the one who was going to attack.

"Yes." Jake hissed.

"You see I don't get that when I'm with your daughter. Ha you should've seen you're faces. Priceless!" Embry started hysterical laughing giving Helena back to me so he could fall to the ground laughing.

"You are going to be one very sorry wolf." Jake yelled.

"Embry! How could you! That was so mean! You know what you put me through?!" I screamed.

"Whatever you do to me it'll be worth it." He managed to say between laughter.

"I'm glad you find it funny because I'm sure you like having all your teeth." Jacob threatened.

"Please I could take you on." Embry said getting up and puffing out his chest.

"Really you think so?" Jake asked trying to tower over him, which wasn't too much of a challenge.

"Daddy don't hurt him." Helena yelled tugging at his shirt.

"Don't worry he won't because he's coming with me." All of us froze looking over to see Sam standing in the shadows of the flames. It gave his body a weird glow that illuminated his features to look harsh.

"Coming with you where?" Jacob asked.

"Inside and you too Renesmee bring Helena." He was using his Alpha voice. I looked towards Jake who was watching Sam walk towards the house with narrowed eyes.

"Come on lets see what the asshole wants." Jake muttered.

"Jacob Black! You have a daughter present." I reprimanded him.

"She should know not to trust him." Jake said and before we went into the house I caught sight of Quil and I could finally see his eyes and they looked…worried.

---hmm what in thw rold could Sam want? Review----


	7. Redrum murdeR

**a/n: This chp gives us a little taste of what they are up against in later chps as well as the issue of Sam. Enjoy...**

6) Redrum=murdeR

"What do you think he wants?" I asked Jacob even though I had a pretty clear picture of what he wanted.

"What do you think?" He said back look at Lena who started to shift around in my arms as if she knew something was wrong, which I'm sure she did.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Sam offered as we stepped into the small living room of his house. I saw Emily quickly rush out the back door and also Billy sitting next to the couch. Jacob was tense by my side as he took his seat by his father.

"Hey kiddo. How are you?" Billy greeted him totally nonchalant though I did catch his eyes going all-wide, like everyone else's, at the sight of the little girl in my arms; while I tried to keep my breathing steady and my nerves down to a minimum.

"Usually better." Jake answered. I noticed he turned all dark and scary not the man who was just rolling around a few seconds ago but an intense homicidal looking person. I took a seat next to him clutching my baby closer to me and linking my free hand through his.

"Is that her?" Billy asked pointing to the girl who looked up curiously at him.

"If you mean my daughter then yes." Jacob answered as he took Helena from my arms giving her to Billy and staring at Sam.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Her name is Helena Audrey." I answered then continuing. "Honey that's your Grandpa Billy."

"Hello grandpa." She said perfectly.

"My, my I didn't expect you to talk but I guess with these two as your parents I shouldn't expect much less." He smiled.

"If I could interrupt." Sam started.

"Go ahead its not like I came here to have fun." Jacob said sarcastically tightening his grip on my hand.

Sam rolled his eyes before stepping closer and taking a seat in the chair across from the sofa.

"What are your plans about your child?" He asked like he was Dr. Phil.

"What do you think were gunna do leave her? No, we're going to raise her." Jacob's voice started to get louder.

"I mean after she's full grown will she be part of the pack or coven?" Sam asked looking at me when he said coven. Sam never loved me per say but he certainly never hated me, what was up with him?

"Whatever she decides." Jacob glared at him.

"So you leave her with the choice of choosing us or them." He said 'them' like it was some kind of disease.

"That's what I said. She is part of each of us and whatever she chooses she will be supported." I saw out of corner of my eye Helena cringe into Jacob's chest.

"What if she chooses evil?" I felt like I should be hooked up to a lie detector because these were some insane and grueling questions.

"Evil?" Jake even seemed a little taken aback by his questions.

"Yes as in using her powers, that are stronger then ours and theirs, for horrible things?"

"Why would she choose that?" Jacob lost the menacing tone in his voice and it was replaced with confusion was it?

"She is programmed that way. The want for the human blood, the need to protect, the hot headed temper, the vulnerability to sex." His last words took me completely off guard. My head popped up like popcorn glowering at him. His eyes met mine, when he finished off his list, almost mockingly like he knew he could break down my defenses with that. Though he just didn't know how I would be broken down. I was over crying about love vs. lust I moved onto anger if anybody brought it up and he just did. As if that wasn't good enough he described my child as that, he barely knows her.

"No one talks about my child like that!" I yelled before Jake got a chance to talk. "You don't know the first thing about her or about what really went on over in Italy. Now listen up my daughter is a lot smarter then her years and will not choose whatever this evil is that you talk about. She will choose whatever she wants and whatever she feels comfortable with. You understand me?" I let out an angered breath as I sat back down in a huff.

"Yes." He surprised me by saying. "There is something lurking and I want to be sure about how we will deal with it."

"What's lurking?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have a hunch something is not right in those woods." Sam's face was solemn as he spoke.

"Let me know is you get anymore leads on this hunch." Jacob said but I could see that he didn't believe everything Sam was saying.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as we stood up to leave.

"Back out to where the real fun is." Jake answered.

"There is something else." Billy spoke this time waving his hand and I looked over towards what seemed to be two shadows moving closer. For some strange reason I felt like screaming and running outside but as soon as they came into the light I felt like fainting. It was like looking at a pair of twins yet by the way they acted it was like looking at strangers.

"Did you forget about me?" Leah said looking up from lowered lashes towards her cousin then to Jake who's jaw was dropped.

"L…Leah?" Jake stuttered.

"In the flesh." She said looking completely bored with whatever was going on.

"I'd sit back down." Emily said turning towards a seat to show us her old scar that mimicked the one Jake gave Leah only a few weeks ago.

__________________________________________________________________

Jacob's POV

Just when I thought I had the perfect opportunity to rip Sam apart for talking about my daughter and wife like some kind of whore-ish killing machine, the two people who came out from the shadows shocked me.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Leah actually looked vulnerable not harpy like she usually did. Plus I definitely didn't think she would be hanging out with Emily and Sam for all I knew she would be living in New York City not back here where all her problems were. Maybe this was her trying to restart her life because obviously her former life wasn't working out too well.

"I'd sit back down." Emily said and I felt Nessie stiffen by my side when she caught sight of how similar the scars actually were because that's exactly what I did. Atomically I took a seat trying unsuccessfully to stop staring like a complete idiot.

"Do you admit you did this to Leah?" Sam asked like this was a trial. She swept her from behind her ear to try and hide the bright red lines that trailed down her face but you could still see what she was trying to hide.

"Well yeah I guess." I said still looking at Emily and Leah.

"Why would you hurt one of our own?" Sam's voice boomed through the house.

"Because she wasn't exactly one of our own at that time. She was trying to kill _my _wife and _my _daughter and maybe even some of the Cullen's. You said yourself we stand to protect what's close to us and Nessie is close to me and I live to protect her and whatever is close to her. Unfortunately that meant Leah getting hurt." I said narrowing my eyes in his direction. For a few tense seconds we held eye contact alpha to alpha and if it wasn't for Nessie who spoke next we might have never let up.

"I don't mean to be rude but Jacob knows what he did and he already apologized."

"I'm not looking for an apology." Leah snapped back to her old self.

"Well then what is it that you want?" Nessie asked.

"Leah." Sam said sternly like he was her father.

"I don't want to see them ever again. What don't you understand?" Leah screamed getting up in a rush and going up the stairs before Sam yelled back.

"This is the only place you belong wherever you go you will be always be a wolf. You need to get over whatever it is and help on the rez." Sam yelled causing Leah to turn around slowly with a spike of anger in her eyes.

"I belong anywhere I want to belong. It just so happened I needed to talk with my cousin and not you. I don't think Jacob and I will be able to work under the same terms ever again." Leah stated before slamming the bathroom door shut.

"I'll go talk to her." Emily said running after her cousin.

"You can't change everybody." Nessie whispered to Sam who had his face in his hands.

"I wasn't trying to change her I was trying to get things back to normal." Sam muttered. I had no idea what to do. Did I go over there and console him? Or did I just leave?

"Nothing is ever normal. I'm sorry for messing things up but it's not your place to try to fix something that doesn't want to be fixed." I was happy Renesmee knew how to handle this situation.

"Well it needs to be fixed for what is coming!" He stood up abruptly knocking over the chair he was sitting in.

"So you think by getting me and Leah to apologize will make whatever is lurking go away?" I asked not convinced that something was actually lurking.

"I don't know! I'm just trying to do my best!" Sam yelled and for the first time in quite some time he was completely unguarded, you could see the moisture starting to form in his eyes and running his hand shakily through his hair. He looked a lot more like a crazy person then an alpha. He finally broke.

"Are you alright?" Nessie asked.

"No!" He exploded causing even my dad to wheel himself closer. "Ever since Leah has returned some strange darkness is lingering in the woods at night but every time I try and show the smell to the rest of the pack its not there anymore. Also Emily doesn't speak to me anymore she doesn't even come into bed with me anymore! She spends all her time with Leah, hiding in the guest room. She avoids me at all costs." He was out of breath by the end of his rant and no one spoke for some time.

"What happened to Leah was drastic and traumatic she's going to need someone who lived that to help her because I don't think Seth is all to keen on helping someone that wanted him dead and she certainly wouldn't go to her mother. Emily is all she has." Nessie stated putting Helena down and patting Sam on the shoulders. He jerked a way a little but didn't yell at her.

"You have nothing to worry about I'll even run patrol right now to see is I can catch anything." I said trying to sound somewhat sympathetic.

"If you want." Was all he said before going outside to the bon fire.

"You think you could help wheel your old man outside?" My dad asked trying to break the odd tension that settled in here.

"Sure, sure." I said moving him outside towards where Charlie and Sue were sitting.

"Are you going to run patrol?" Nessie whispered leaving Helena with Sue, Charlie and my dad.

"I guess I need to clear my head." I said back.

"I'll come."

"No stay here." I ordered.

"Jake I can take care of myself besides just in case you miss something." She gave me her puppy dog eyes and even though I shouldn't give in I always do because whatever she wanted she got.

"Fine. Lets go." I said taking her hand and leading her into the woods. We didn't talk both listening carefully for any off ruffling of leaves or any new smells.

"I don't sense anything." She said after a few minutes.

"Me neither." I said taking my clothes off so when I phased I wouldn't ruin them.

"What?" I asked watching as Nessie eyed my body seductively.

"Oh nothing." She smiled walking closer running her fingers along my abs.

"I'm working here." I said trying to walk away but I just couldn't resist.

"So your all work and no play?" She pushed out her bottom lip.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." I quoted from the Shinning. She giggled lightly and her sweet sent drifted up causing my knees to buckle.

"Redrum…redrum." She said in that creepy voice the little boy does.

"Gosh Nessie that's really creepy." I said as she crossed her eyes repeating Redrum.

"Thank you." She said taking a little bow before moving her lips closer to mine and then a cold wind spun around us carrying a strange scent and I could've sworn the words redrum as well. We both looked at each other and as I burst into a pile of fur and paws she got the head start but I soon ran along side her.

We both ran the area in record time not finding any other traces of the scent.

"You think it was just a figment of our imagination?" She asked, as I got dressed.

"No it definitely was there I just couldn't tell you where it was and do these clothes smell?" I said coming from behind a tree. She stepped closer pulling her head back abruptly.

"Yes. They smell like…" She trailed off looking into my eyes.

"It's different then it was before." I said.

"Yeah." She muttered. "There is a change of clothes in the car because you really do smell." She laughed a little and I followed her to the car. Everyone else was by the fire thankfully to paying much attention to me changing.

"Hey Jake where have you been?" Seth asked as I sat down next to him.

"You know around." I lied, no need to bring him into whatever was going on.

"Right so is everything cool with Sam?" He asked and I looked around for him and sure enough there he was sitting very still across from us.

"Sure, sure." I said and Seth shrugged. That's what I liked about him he didn't press issues any further then you were willing to give.

"Nessie can I talk to you?" Lindsay spoke up from Seth's side.

"Sure." She chirped standing up and walking towards the shore with Lindsay. I couldn't help but sniff at Lindsay to make sure it wasn't her scent and it wasn't. Which made my nerves spike even higher, I was kind of hoping she was in the woods and happened to rub against my clothes but that wasn't the case.

"Weren't you wearing something different earlier?" Seth asked.

"Umm yeah I spilled some soda on it, lucky for Nessie's obsessive packing." I joked. Though I knew my eyes didn't carry out the lie.

"You look a little flush are you okay?" he asked squinting at me through the smoke from the fire.

"Yeah just a little excited." I said.

"For what?"

"What is this 20 questions?" I exploded.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that I just." Seth was defending himself.

"No I'm sorry I'm still a little worked from what happened with Sam." I half lied.

"Oh what'd he say?" Seth asked, "You know if you want to talk about it." He added.

"Just about Helena and what side she'll choose."

"What do you mean side?"

"Will she fight with the vamps or wolves." I explained.

"I thought we were all cool with each other?" Seth said and he made a good point. We were allegedly all on the same side.

"Yeah me too. I just said whatever side she wants."

"That's good. Can you believe Lindsay?" He changed the subject.

"Huh?" I said brilliantly.

"She's gorgeous and she's mine." Seth cooed.

"Yeah and." I prompted.

"She has some plans up her sleeves." Seth hinted.

"That's nice. Just keep it to yourself."

"Now you know how I feel when you talk about Nessie." He retorted back.

"I don't talk about her like that." I defended.

"See you don't even realize what you do. It's gross."

"Okay I'll keep my thoughts to myself is you keep yours to yourself." I stated.

"Deal." Seth said shaking my hand like we were business partners.

Then we both ruined our attention to our imprints. One looked completely excited and calm as she went on about the fun times and another, unfortunately mine, looked excited and interested on the outside but as she met my eyes you could see the anxiety within. Her eyes snapped behind me and got all wide as she gasped then she shook her head and when I looked back I didn't see anything but darkness. Our eyes locked again and this time I felt eyes boring a hole in my skin.

----a little foreshadowing so what could be going on? review!---


	8. Holes

**a/n: In this chp. you get some more info on what is going on but the real details unfold in later chps. The chp also bounces between filler and actual importance. BTW thanks to those who review it means a lot and makes me get these chps up faster! So Enjoy....**

7) Holes

"We put a dent in the roof!" Lindsay went on about her sex life with Seth. I really didn't need to hear it but I was glad she figured out her issues about imprinting.

Glad to hear someone was having better luck then I. I tried to show some interest instead of just the pure adrenaline, when I saw a glimpse of what Sam was talking about, pulsing through me. The thing that was out there looked to be an actual figment of darkness as it moved stealthy through the woods. Maybe the smoke from the fire was hiding some of the figure but it certainly looked like a ghost moving through the air. A ghost? Could there be such a thing and did they smell like…lavender…yeah that's what Jake's clothes smelled like.

For all I knew and watching some horror flicks ghosts and undead things always smelled like rotting flesh and dried blood, at least that's what they told us. They certainly never came across as smelling like a field of lavender bushes or else they wouldn't be scary and would be more like…us. The words shook my brain like an earthquake; smelled like lavender, moved stealthy, and the eyes. Only if for a nanosecond I could see they were definitely not human eyes you know the normal colors like blue, green or brown, they were somewhere between black and red. I shivered as goose bumps formed on my skin.

"Are you cold?" Lindsay asked noticing me rubbing my hands on my skin.

"I guess I am." I said lamely. She put her hand on my forehead and I breathed in her scent as the flowy sleeves on her top moved towards me. Her scent had an underlying lavender scent but it was diluted with the scent of Seth on her clothes.

"You're still as warm as you normally are." She said pulling her hand away pushing even more of her flowery scent towards me confirming the thing in the woods was not a ghost but a vampire.

"Oh well umm I'm going to sit back by the fire." I stumbled trying to regain some thoughts besides _vampires in the forest_?

"Did you even hear what I was saying?" she asked as I tired spotting Jacob.

"Yeah." I said.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"See you weren't." She accused me.

"Sorry I just didn't catch the last part." Still looking for Jacob.

"Do you think I should spend the night here like he offered?" She repeated the question that I never heard before.

"Sure, sure."

"Nessie! What's up with you? You seem so dazed." She said stopping me from walking any further.

"Sorry. Umm yeah go for it." I said dismissively.

"Really?" She asked still not convinced I was paying attention.

"Well do you want to?" I asked giving up on finding him.

"Of course but what if I get preggo?" I started to laugh.

"Has no one told you vampires can't get pregnant?"

"Well you did." She said pointing to where Helena was playing with Embry. Maybe he wasn't joking.

"I'm not exactly a normal vampire am I?" She shook her head.

"So it doesn't really matter?" She asked.

"No, even though that's the point of imprinting it seems if you were human you'd be a good candidate but your not." I said.

"Oh." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"No worries though, Seth still loves you." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. We stood there for a while as I watched many emotions play over her face. Then as I felt another cold breeze bring a familiar, as in vampire, yet very strange scent, as in some other creature, towards me I felt hands grip on my shoulders causing me to jump and scream.

"Its just me." Jake said laughing turning me around in his arms. Though when I turned to meet his eyes he lost the smile. I waved bye to Lindsay and dragged Jacob towards the water and showed him what I figured out.

"And I thought Bella was a danger magnet." He said after I dropped my hand.

"Shut up! This is serious." I whispered hastily.

"I know but I'll keep in contact with Sam and if he sees anything else then we'll worry about it." I saw his eyes shift unintentionally towards the woods.

"Fine." I said between gritted teeth. You think after what just happened people would be a little bit keener on the danger vs. action front.

"Now can we try to enjoy ourselves?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah I guess." I gave in standing on my tippy toes to kiss him. As soon as our lips touched everything I was worrying about just left my mind and it was just Jacob and I. He lifted me up like I was a feather and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I should get you worried more often." He whispered into my ear causing me to groan because he just had to bring that up didn't he?

"Do you want me to bite you for ruining a very hot moment?" I whispered back.

"Sounds kinky." I could hear him smiling. So I nuzzled against his neck pressing my teeth closer towards his neck feeling the pulse and then as my razor sharp teeth glided over I could almost taste the blood. So I pressed a little harder and just like butter his neck opened and deep ruby liquid came out. Then instead of just letting it heal I actually put my lips to it and drank.

"Ness…stop…it…it…uhhhh." He moaned relaxing his body. I could hear someone in the distance clear their throat and then,

"Mommy!" That made me jump right off of him. I watched him put his hand up to where blood was leaking turning his hands red.

"Mommy! What'd you do to daddy?" She asked looking all puppy-dog like.

"Nothing sweet heart." I cooed walking over and bending down to her level.

"Why did you bite daddy?" She asked.

"'Cuz they're kinky, that's why." Embry smirked and I smacked his leg. Was this everybody's favorite word?

"Sorry but that's what Jake said."

"Yeah I know but my daughter doesn't need to know." I whispered covering her ears.

"Well then do it in private." He said.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Jacob said coming towards us as the blood already stopped.

"Whatever but this is a family function so keep it in your pants." Embry said before walking off.

"So how are you?" I asked my daughter who looked really confused.

"Wonderful!" She sang and then pointed to my lips.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have something on them." She touched her little finger to my lip and then looked at the blood that came off. Embarrassed, I turned my head and licked my lips. I saw Jacob stifling a snicker.

"I'm thirsty." She said after I wiped off the blood from her finger.

"Sure. Do you want some juice?" I asked as we walked back towards the party.

"No. I want to go hunting." She said pulling my hand towards the forest.

"Umm. I guess we could." I said not sure how to respond when your daughter asks to drink blood.

"You're going to have to travel towards where you used to live. Sam doesn't want any one disturbing the whatever it is." Jacob informed us.

"Fine. We'll go for a run." I said.

"Yeah!" Helena jumped up and down towards the forest.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked seeing as Jake wasn't walking with us.

"Yeah, yeah." He said looking a tinsy bit worried.

"Now follow my lead." I said to Helena because she certainly didn't know the La Push/Forks area too well.

"Okie dokie." She said giving me a thumbs up. I took off on the familiar path I always took when I was younger. The trail was a little overgrown from not being run on for at least a year. I was leading the line and Jacob was close running along side, fully phased, Helena who was in human form yet could still run vampire speed. Then as we reached the dividing line the scent instantly changed from wolf to a very faint vampire. The path that leads towards the clearing of my old house brought back all fond memories. As I replayed the times I'd go hunting with Jacob and my parents, when I'd try and sneak around my father from knowing what I was doing, or even when I'd just go outside and near the river and let the trickling water relax my nerves. We passed by the cottage Esme built and I stopped dead in my tracks looking at how much I missed Forks. The familiar rain fell down onto the roof that was now overtaken by moss and pattered against the shutters. I walked around to the front and moved one of the shutters that hide a spare key. I didn't expect to find it but it was there and I inserted it into the doorknob.

"You can't go into somebody's house." Helena said when I stepped inside.

"This used to be my house." I said waving for her to come inside.

"Pretty." She complimented when she walked inside. Nothing was in the house besides some spider webs and the curtains we left up. I walked through the living room towards the cozy kitchen and then finally to the master bedroom. The bed frame was still in there covered in a white sheet along with a lone dresser. I made my way to the walk in closet that was about the size of the room and spotted one of my mom's things. It had a rip in the back and a little bit bloody on the blue silk yet I could tell there was something wrong. I knew this dress from the time my mom was just changed and Alice put her in a that dress before her first hunt. As I looked at the front I noticed that a patch of fabric had been cut out.

"That's odd." I said out loud.

"What is?" Jacob asked ducking his head into the closet.

"My moms dress has a hole in the front of it." I picked it up off the rack and when I moved a musky smell with an underlying tone of what my mom kind of smelled like came off of the fabric.

"I'm sure some moths have gotten to it." Jake responded. I shrugged taking it off the hanger and folding it up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking it home. I wanna show my mother." I said.

"I think there is a reason she didn't take it with her."

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know but don't you think she would've taken that dress with her." He had a point it was the only clothing item left maybe she forgot about it or who knew what was going through my mothers mind?

"I guess your right." I said holding it up in front of me. "Too bad for the hole it is really pretty and I'm sure we could've gotten the stains out."

"Hmm." Jacob grunted walking towards what used to be my room. The crib was blanketed like the rest of the furniture.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked Helena who was looking towards the ceiling.

"I thought I heard something." She said.

"Heard what?" I asked walking over and running my fingers through her curls.

"Wind." She responded. I gulped looking towards Jacob who looked just about as nervous as I was.

"Should we get hunting or what?" He laughed but it wasn't sincere.

"Yeah!" She chirped and we went out towards where I would normally hunt. And as we ran through the woods nothing chilled my skin, smelt funny or rustled leaving me to actually spend some time with my baby.

I could hear birds in the distance chirping the morning's greeting song, keeping rhythm with the light patter of rain against the leaves that surrounded me. I realized the three of us had fell asleep on the forest floor somewhere after a tickle fight and tag. I could feel Jake pulling on my curls lightly and watching them as they recoiled. I didn't want to move from his warm chest and as it moved up and down in time with my breathing. After a couple of minutes I sighed and propped myself up to see his dark eyes staring down at me, and the blue dress used as a lame blanket for Lena.

"Did you sleep well, love?" He asked warmly.

"Exceptionally well, and yourself?"

"Interesting not having my own dreams." I giggled because I figured I was to blame for that. That was the thing I loved about being with him not having to worry about editing my thoughts because no matter what went through my mind, even if it sounded a lot like meaningless babble, which most of the time it was, he still loved me.

"So what was I dreaming about?" I asked because I really couldn't remember.

"It was you in that blue dress and me back in La Push and you were sucking my blood and other things." I buried my face feeling it flame up from embarrassment.

"We could do some of those things you know." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh get over yourself." I laughed rubbing sleep away from my eyes.

"You're the one who dreams about it." He poked me in stomach.

"You're the one who can't keep their hands off of me." I poked his stomach back and he flung his arms around my waist yanking me up so I was now laying flat on his stomach.

"And that's the way I like it." He smirked lifting his lips to greet mine. Helena stirred next to us and we both broke away no need to have a repeat of what happened last night.

"Good morning darling." Jacob said rustling her hair up.

"Mmm." She groaned blinking like she just came up from a dive.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said groggily crawling closer to us and leaning her head on Jake's arm.

"My girls." He said pulling us both into a giant hug.

"We should probably be getting back to La Push." I said standing up.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because my dad is probably going crazy right now wondering where we are."

"Fine, but you know you have leaves in your hair?" He pointed out.

"What? Oh." And sure enough I pulled out a couple of leaves from my hair. So as we ran all the way back to La Push I could hear some commotion going on.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked Lindsay who was linked arms with Seth, of course, and looking at something.

"Collin's shirt is…" She started and then her eyes caught sight of my moms dress.

"Is what?" I prompted.

"Like that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked and she pulled towards the middle of the circle and sure enough Collin was holding up two shirts that both had rectangular holes just like the one in the dress.

"Collin how did that happen?" I asked.

"I don't know I went to put on this shirt." He held up the black one. "And there was a hole, which I thought was weird but when I went to put on this one." Then he showed me the white one. "It had a hole in it as well. I immediately brought it down to Sam."

"Who called the rest of us down to see it." Brady finished.

"I found this last night." I said holding up the dress and every single person gasped. "It was my mothers and she left in it the cottage."

"Smells like a vampire." Brady wrinkled his nose.

"But not Bella." Jacob surprised me by saying. I tilted my head giving him a what-are-you-saying look.

"Bella doesn't smell like that. That dress is too sweet to be her smell. Did your room smell?" Jacob directed the question at Collin.

"A little but I figured it was because I let Lindsay and Seth go up there to get the latest DVD set of House." I took a sniff at the shirts then at Lindsay and they were certainly different but not the same as the dress or even the way Jacob's clothes smelled.

"They all smell different." I added which made everyone start smelling everybody and everything.

"So what do we do?" Brady asked looking a little bit more then worried.

"We don't do anything." Sam spoke up.

"But." Brady interrupted.

"No, let them come to us." Sam's eyes were fixated on something in the distance. I didn't like the sound of letting anything come to them because by the looks of it they already came close enough.

"No one talks about what happened here. To no one." Sam's voice was strong but if you listened close enough you could hear him taking pauses to steady it.

"Maybe we should get going?" Jacob said pulling at my hand.

"Shouldn't you run patrol?" I asked.

"This is his land he can do what he wants." Jacob's black eyes were like bottomless pits of…I couldn't even see an emotion in them.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I called back to Lindsay grabbing Helena's hand and we took to the road with a screech.

The little bit of sun that beat through my tinted windows as I neared my house felt reassuring against my skin. We had a very long and very silent ride home letting the unspoken words of fear tangle us in our own little worlds. Well at least Jacob and I, Helena was humming to her Ipod in the backseat. I pulled into the driveway and my mother ran outside pulling me into a giant hug.

"How was your party?" She asked. I hesitated trying to find the right words.

"Fun." I decided on.

"That's good to hear and what is this?" She asked pulling the dress out from my pocketbook.

"Why do you have it and why is there a giant hole in it?"

"I went to visit the cottage and it was there." I said watching her eyes move frantically.

"No. It was in my closet here." I looked up at her utterly confused.

"I thought it was." She murmured. "Well no harm done maybe I forgot I left it there." She smiled but we both knew there was no way a vampire could forget anything.

"Grandma!" Helena said jumping up into her arms. Both of them went off into the house gossiping about last night.

"Renesmee, what is going on?" My father greeted me.

"Something's out there." It was no use lying to him because he already saw the truth in my head.

"I won't say anything but I will be on the lookout." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered and it was as if the woods were watching us go.

----so there is that chp. Is Nessie right about whats going on in the forest or is it something more? I guess u'll have to keep reading and reviewing!!----


	9. Rumors

**a/n: this chp is longer than the rest and a lot of minor things happen ready to add up to something big. Oh and the reviews are great a lot of different thoughts on whats going on. School is starting tomorrow and I have a very hectic week so updates might not be coming as frequently as we would all like but Ill try. Enjoy....**

8) Rumors

"Remember all your admissions essays must be in by next week." Mrs. Bernstein reminded us as we left English on a rainy Monday.

"I didn't even start mine." Jacob whispered.

"No problem yours will be taken care of." I smirked.

"Huh?" He asked walking backwards to look at me.

"No offense your not exactly the best writer so I thought I'd write yours to make sure you got in."

"I'll have you know I got first place for a creative writing essay back in La Push."

"Yeah what grade?" I asked.

"Fourth but that's besides the point."

"Right the creative part is where we go wrong. This isn't make believe it's serious. They have to know you want to go and if you don't you'd die."

"Right so I'll just say I'd die if I don't go because my wife's father would kill me if he knew what we were doing at night." He winked.

I slapped his arm causing him to stumble back a little. "This is boarding school not prostitute school."

"Lighten up would you?" He chuckled nudging my shoulder.

"Sorry. I just really wanna get in." And stay away from whatever was in the woods but I left that out for a very good reason.

"Did you have a fun camping trip while you were gone?" Mr. Crawford the evil science teacher asked when I stepped in.

"Yes. I did." I answered to the lie, like seriously what family goes camping every sunny day? You think we'd switch things up sometime.

"Good maybe you could identify some of the cell parts and their functions for us since you know so much already that you can skip classes."

"My dad wrote a note." I said back.

"I see that but I'm sure the other students know what the cell is all about because they were here working very hard while you were skipping through the forest." Somebody really needs to do personality checks on teachers before they become hired.

"I know I can." A very haughty sneer that could belong to none other then Ashlee emanated from behind me.

"See that is dedicated student." Mr. Crawford said still arguing well after the bell rang.

"Oh thank you." She jumped down from sitting on the edge of the desk and twitched over to us laying her hand on top of his. Was she really flirting with a teacher? "But I wouldn't be so dedicated if we didn't have such a wonderful teacher." Yes, I guess she was.

"I'm just doing my job." He shifted around uncomfortably moving his hand away. Lets be honest now, he was so around 43 years old, starting to show signs of grey hair through his brown and thining hair He had brown beady eyes and always some stubble, but not the bad ass kind the wanna be badass kind.

"Shouldn't you be teaching the other students not yelling at me if you're doing your job?" I asked.

"It can go both ways." He informed me, narrowing his beady eyes at me.

"Ok well you yelled at me can I sit down now?" I noticed Jacob had already taken his seat.

"Fine but next time consider yourself in detention." He pointed his finger at me. I nodded and sat down unfortunately next to Ashlee.

"Maybe you should check your hair for ticks if you went camping for so long?" She laughed in stereo version with another girl named Miranda, Ashlee's latest turn innocent girls into ho-bags project.

"Maybe you should check yourself for STD's." I heard Jacob coughing and I looked back to find him in hysterics.

"No need to worry I'm perfectly clean." She said to Jacob who looked utterly confused.

"That's good, it's good when people check." Yup, that was my man! I watched Ashlee twist her face into an odd emotion almost like disgust but more like disbelief.

"Ashlee doesn't like it when you talk about hateful and therefore untrue gossip." Miranda spoke up like a personal assistant.

"Well Nessie doesn't like it when Ashlee hits on teachers and taken men therefore making her a whore." I said in that annoying perky voice back.

"Girls!" Mr. Crawford yelled.

"Sorry." We muttered and he returned back to the lesson.

"You know maybe you'd be a lot less bitchy of you joined cheer you know at least then you could look like your trying to fit in." She handed me a flyer noting when tryouts were.

"Me? Bitchy? You're the one who seems to have a big bowl of Bitch-loops for breakfast every morning. Why can't you just leave Jacob and I alone and get it through your thick way to blonde skull that he will never like you or fuck you like Chris does in secret after school. So just shove this flyer up your ass." I screeched unfortunately not realizing until after I let some curse words fly that I had screamed in front of the whole classroom.

"Renesmee Cullen, step outside along with Ashlee, Miranda and Jacob." Mr. Crawford yelled turning his face red.

"Good going dork." Ashlee muttered as we stepped outside into the hall.

"Yeah good going dork." Miranda repeated. It was seriously a scene from Mean Girls with these two.

"Bite me." I sneered back at them and heard Jacob chuckle.

"This is no laughing matter Mr. Black." Mr. Crawford yelling at us, as usual, after he closed his door.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said and I looked back at our science teacher and he certainly looked like he was going to bust an artery. No body understood Jacob's 'sure, sure' well I should say no human.

"Don't get smart with me your already in enough trouble. Now what went on back in my classroom?" He asked looking at all of us with an intense stare.

"Simple, Nessie is jealous of me and needed to show how much she actually loves me by calling me names." Ashlee played the oh so innocent part making me throw up a little in my mouth at the way Mr. Crawford actually seemed to buy it. Well two could play at this game.

"Renesmee is this true?" He asked, _hell to the no it wasn't!_

"Not exactly." I tilted my head to the side looking up from lowered lashes. "You see Ashlee was hitting on Jacob for quite some time and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I'm very sorry for the interruption and language but may I ask you why I would be jealous of someone who wanted what I have?" I bite my lip a little watching as a small bead of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Well, I, uh, I'm, umm, hmm." He looked away taking a few deep breaths before starting over. "I'm not good with girl problems so you can work on that in detention."

"What?!"

"No way!" We all screamed after he said detention.

"You are all at fault here and maybe an hour with each other will teach you something. Now take these slips down to the Principal for him to sign and I expect you back up here in a timely fashion." He ripped each of us a pink slip and we muttered our yeah's and whatever's as we walked off.

"That was hot back there." Jacob said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"What me yelling like a mental patient or me having to flirt with our science teacher?"

"Both." He smiled kissing my lips.

"You know at least I don't make out in the middle of the hall way, I atleast get a room." Ashlee said as we turned the corner towards the Principals office.

"Atleast you admit to it." I responded and before she could have a stab at a comeback for me Ms. Bates, the principals secretary, opened the door to greet us.

"I got a call to be expecting you." She said showing us to our seats while we waited.

"If you could just write down your names and the number to call so I can contact your parents or guardians I would really appreciate it." She smiled handing each of us a pen and paper.

"What a surprise to see you Jacob and especially you Renesmee. Such good kids the Cullen's are never a problem well until now." She giggled. She was a very bubbly secratary to say the least. "Oh and could you tell Dr. Cullen again thank you for staying with my son for a whole hour after he broke his arm."

"Will do." I said.

"Thank you now who is this you want me to call Jacob? You have nothing written down."

"Es...I mean my mother...my step mother." He stuttered and I tried to control my eye rolling. "I just figured Renesmee would have it already written down."

"Oh yes she does. You can have a seat again." She motioned for Ashlee to go to counter.

"Edward's not going to be happy." Jake whispered.

"Yeah can't wait to deal with his rath." I said. I was pretty sure no body in the history of our family had ever gotten detetion for a few reasons I could guess. 1) People were afraid of the guys in our family and wouldn't dare do anything like try to start a fight. 2) People were intimadated by the girls in our familys looks. 3) We weren't that stupid to call attention to ourselves well until now and 4) If we ever did anything we alwayds tampered with the evidence.

"You can go into his office now." Ms. Bates called for us.

"First set of detention slips today." Mr. Francino said as he signed ours one by one.

"Make sure you are in the room no later than 5 minutes after the final bell rings or else it counts as a cut." He said before we walked out.

"I've never gotten detention before this is going to be awful. My dad is going to murder me." I complained taking the long way back to class.

"Don't worry its Monday which means Mr. Francino has the duty of watching us." Ahlee said and we all looked at her.

"What? I'm not a detention virgin." She said.

"Your not a virgin in general." I muttered.

"Oh shut up. You shouldn't be talking."

"Huh?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah thats right there are rumors flying about your sex life."

"What? What do they say?"

"What do you think they say? That your going to wait until your out of this hell hole and then have sex no your married of course they say you two have had sex. Its not that hard to figure out." She shrugged.

"Well shit." I said.

"No need to worry though its better than having people say you have sex with the whole football team when you really only slept with 1 guy and he doesn't even realize how much you like him. Its better to be attached to someone and being talked about then not being attached at all." Her voice was low and she looked like so vulnerable that for a very quick second I wanted to hug her but that went away when she spoke again. "So next time you go and yell at me remember that Lock Ness." I rolled my eyes and sighed as we stepped back into science. As I took the worksheet from Mr. Crawford and sat back down trying very hard to focus I looked out of the corner of my eye and found Ashlee chewing on her lip and quickly wipe away what looked to be a tear. She caught sight of me looking at her and as she turned her head I saw her eyes fill with water ready to spill over. I was about to to tell her it was okay but before I could she said, "Allergies.", and turned her head back to her paper. I just kept looking at her, watching her try so hard not to let the tears spill over, it was actually heartbreaking to watch.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked still not looking up.

"Yes." Mr. crawford answered and in one swift motion she got up with her books and walked to the door. As she clsoed the door behind her our eyes met through the glass window and she half smiled at me while shaking her head and the tears spilled over. I was so overwhelmed with how authentically vulnerable she looked that I wasn't sure if I should run after her or let her be. Thankfully the bell made the decision for me. I collected my things touching Jacob's cheek brief enough to let him know he's going to have to walk to the next class alone.

"Ashlee?" I called when I opened the door.

"Leave me alone." She sniffed. I walked forward and found her re doing her make up.

"Look I'm not here to be besties with you but I don't want you hating me either." I said taking out my own lipgloss. She walked away slamming open all the bathroom stalls and locking the door.

"Look, I'm going to say this once and thats it. Before you and your family moved here I was the prettiest here hands down but as soon as you guys walked onto teh sceneI turned into a has been and yet they still find time to make shit up about me. Do you know what its like to be a has been?" I shook my head.

"Of course. You could never be. Your whole family is freakin gorgeous with flawless pale skin, beautiful hair, expensive clothes, the best bodies out there." My face turned red and Ashlee noticed. "Yeah thats right don't think I don't know you and your family have a killer bodies under your Armani jeans and your Marc Jacobs tops. Its like your not human you guys are all adopted and yet all perfect. Its really wierd and..and intimidating aand the weirdest thing is your all paried up and married. Even Carlisle and Esme are gorgeous." I gulped hoping this wasn't going to be a I know what you are moment.

"maybe if you didn't put on so much eye liner you'd look more natural." I interuppted as she put on eyeliner.

"That's it too! You barely have makeup on, let me guess eye shadow a touch of mascara and lip gloss and your set, no foundation or cover up?"

"Your guess is right." I muttered.

"Of course it is. You may not realize it but I envy you." I swore I almost choked on my own salvia when she said that.

"But...but." I stuttered.

"What can I say I'm a good actress. You have what I want beauty, brains and a freakishly devoted and of so yummy husband, well maybe I don't want a husband but I would like a bopy friend that treats me right."

"Maybe you should treat them right first." I smiled shly not sure if she was going to yell at me.

"Maybe, but I can't be crying every second someone starts a rumor or a boy breaks my heart. So I become a bitch, you don't think I know? Please I know I'm terrible but its the only way I know hurt people before they can hurt you."

"Makes sense." I said and she laughed.

"Do you know how many rumors are actually true?"

"No." I answered.

"Barely any. The one about me and Chris getting it on is true, the one about me and the football team isn't. I only made out with one other guy on that team other than Chris. Me getting a boob job false, like seriously its called puberty." I chuckled at that. "Though me getting a nose job is true because I was dropped by one of the girls in cheer and broke my nose not becsue I wanted to look like Lindsay Lohan. It gets under my skin a lot."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"Because your the only person who will listen the only one who will actually tell me the truth to my face rather than getting back at me by gossiping."

"What about Torri or even Miranda?"

"Miranda is obssesed with the fake me and Torri is too afraid to say what she wants becasue she thinks I'll kick her out. Which I probably would. Hell, I can't even talk to my mother about it she just wants me to be little Miss. Popular because that is what our family is known for being the best. So here I am spilling my guts out to you my enemy."

"We don't have to be enimies we could be friends." I offered my hand.

"No, no. Thats a must I already claimed I hated you and I wouldn't let my people down." SHe was back to her old self gathering her makeup. "But if you promise not to say a word of this to anybody I'll let you live your life and maybe I could talk to in secret sometime."

"Are you making a treaty with me?" I asked stunned.

"I guess I am." SHe smiled taking my hand and as soon as our hands touched she jumped back.

"Your hand is burning." She looked at me frantically. CRAP!!! Was the only word going through my head right now.

"Huh? I gotta get to class." I called but before I could escape she grabbed my arm. She put her hand to my forehead and I just stood there swallowing very loudly praying she'd think I had a fever.

"Your eyes aren't like the rest of theirs." She whispered. "Yours are brown and theirs are gold or are they black? No defintley gold but Alice had black eyes today." She started talking to herself about eye color. "And your skin is all pale except for Jacob." She whispered again still not letting go of my arm. I pushed my hair back trying to cool off from the intentisty of the conversation.

"What perfume is that?" She asked.

"I don't know Alice found it." I lied.

"Nessie are you in there?" I heard Edward call from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I answered gathering my things and rushing out.

"Detention?!" My father exclaimed walking right next to me in the hall towards 8th period.

"Yeah and could you keep it down bro." I emphasized the last word hopefully making him understand the hint.

"Alright then sis." I guess he did. "You know your father won't be happy about this."

"I know but maybe he could try and hear what she was saying." He paused taking his time to go through and then his eyes got really wide.

"She was asking you about that?" His voice cracked.

"Yes."

"And you just stood there?" He said between gritted teeth.

"Yes. What was I supposed to do knock down the door that wouldn't be suspicious at all."

"Renesmee." He sighed. "This is your class try and lay under the radar."

"Please excuse her lateness I had to tell her some important family things." My dad flashed his smile and of course my art teacher excused me.

"What went on back there?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing." I said and as easy as that we didn't talk for that whole period about Ashlee.

"Alright here are the rules." Mr. Francino said as we sat down for an hour of detention. "No talking, no passing notes, no texting or any communicating with the rest of the class. You have to sit and you can do homework. Now lets update your report cards." He smirked signing onto his account on the computer. So much for getting into boarding school, I thought becsue no way were they going to take someone with detention next to their name.

"Mr. Francino, we need you in the faculty meeting." Ms. Bates called. He looked around and it was only Jacob, Miranda, Ashlee and me in the room.

"I'll be watching." He warned stepping outside the room.

"Well this totally looks bad on my application." Ashlee said.

"Yeah mine too." I muttered.

"Me three." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes and noticed our principal still had the report card link up. So in a desperate attempt to get away I risked my life and walked over to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I want in and I will get in." I whispered. Jacob's name was up first and so I got to work on taking off the detention note and also changing his grades, we do homework together I don;t know how he gets worse grades than I.

"Your going to get suspended if they catch you." He said looking really worried.

"Atleast I'll die trying." I said.

"Very rebellious today Nessie Cullen." Jake laughed.

"Yeah." I said bringing up my name next.

"Your going to fix my name right?" Ashlee asked walking towards me. I was about to say no but I saw a plead in her eyes and after her rant in the bathroom I couldn't at least try.

"Might as well do as much as I can before I get caught." I sighed bringing up her name next and fixing her grades and the many detention notes. I clicked save and headed back to my seat. I saw Ashlee trip over a desk and watched Jacob catch but instead of flirting with him I saw her jerk back with the same expression when she touched my skin. She looked at me before looking back towards Jacob and taking a quick sniff, with a confused look she walked back to her seat.

"That's odd." She said thoghtfully.

"What is?" Miranda pipped up.

"Nothing." She said and then whispered into my ear, "Renesmee knows." I whipped my head around and was not only surprised to see she wiped off some of her eye liner but how intuitive she could actually be. I could almost see the wheels turning trying to put something together although luckliy things weren't adding up for her. I took a deep cleansing breathand said, "Your right I do, you hate me." I smirked and before she could speak again Mr. Francino walked in leaving Ashlee in a whirlwind of thoughts and me very proud I still had a chance to get in.

---very interesting chp dontcha think? review----


	10. Counting The Days

**a/n: chp took longer then id like but i had no idea where to go with it so i did my best. there is a lapse of time so that it will be closer to January. I hope all of you saw the new extnded new moon trailer becasue it was AMAZING! so besides those notes enjoy...**

9) Couting the Days

So detention came and went as did Ashlee questioning me further though she did look at me strangely from time to time but if only I was with the others of my family, other than that she still 'pretended' to hate my guts. She actually texted me on Wednesday (how she got my number is still a mystery) telling me about her long and heated discussion with Chris over the phone. A lot of rumor patrol went on between us and of course after about 2 hours of 'I never said that!', 'that is totally false' and 'What idiot told you that?' They decided to become friends and just friends, for now. So as she recounted her story I went on to tell her to make things clear that he should always come to her first for the truth rather than some random kid who happens to be way too interested in other peoples lives. That is if she wanted to make things work and I mean really work not the old oh were going out but all we do is make out shit, the actual thing like Jacob and I but maybe a little less serious. Of course she agreed because well in her words, 'I might be a misfit but I am a fucking saint.' Though I don't totally agree with misfit it's better than what she used to call me.

"Nessie can you put the phone down and talk to us about school?" My mother asked me as we sat around in the living room.

"School is school its boring and well boring." I said looking up briefly before it vibrated.

"Who are you texting everybody you know is here?" She asked trying to look over my shoulder.

"No body." I said.

"Ashlee." My father answered.

"Ashlee? Still? What is going on? You talk to her more than you talk to me." Jacob said handing me a can of soda.

"Well she's interesting." I responded chuckling a little at what she said.

"Isn't that the girl who hates you?" My mother said.

"Well sorta but only on the outside."

"I don't think I like the sound of that." My mother asked worried.

"You shouldn't all she does is text her now ever since she got her number they haven't stopped and Ashlee is the head cheerleader." I looked up to see Jake implying more and a little surprise gasp came from my mother.

"Nessie, are you trying out for cheer?"

"Hell no!" I yelled. "Why can't I talk to somebody, a human somebody, and not be judged?" I got up walking hastily towards the stairs.

"Because your shorts are really short and you don't have anything under that deep v neck shirt." My mother said pursing her lips. I looked down at my clothes and had to admit they were more revealing then usual but it was the weekend and I wasn't planning on going outside.

"It's the weekend." I responded.

"Well I love it." Jacob winked which of course made my father flip over the chess game he was playing with Alice.

"Oh come on Eddie it was all in good fun." Jacob said between laughter.

"Damn hormones." My father muttered still keeping a death glare on a very amused Jake. I walked over to him grabbing his hand and heading upstairs.

"That was good." Jacob said pulling me down onto my bed with him.

"That was not! He would've killed you."

"Oh Edward is all talk." I shook my head hoping my father didn't hear that.

"So still talking to Ashlee?" Jacob asked twirling my hair.

"No she had to go to practice."

"Good."

"Why is that good?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"So you won't be distracted." He smirked getting up to take off his shirt.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked trying to pull the shirt back on.

"Come on Nessie it's been 1 week and 5 days since we last got it on." He whined.

"You keep track?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Well yeah." He said like it wasn't creepy or odd.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked trying to reach for my shirt.

"Because that's creepy." I said.

"How? We're married anyone would count the days until they could see your naked body again." He smiled waggling his eyebrows.

"Well I don't keep count and I still think you're irresistible."

"Don't worry about it." He came closer this time succeeding in grabbing my t-shirt.

"Stop we're not alone." I said trying to break free.

"You're not going to deny me again?" He dropped me onto the bed pinning to me were I was.

"Again?"

"Yeah last time when we had the fight about Helena you denied me." He kissed my neck and though it made my stomach do flips I had to stop him.

"You remember that?"

"Of course." He smiled then sighed. "I suppose you don't?"

"No now I remember it but vaguely."

"Alright well now that's settled." He went back to trying to take control of my lips and who strolls in but Alice.

"Keep your clothes on we need to talk." She said sitting right between us. I heard Jacob let out a little growl in annoyance.

"What's up?" I asked glad for the distraction. Well maybe not happy but I seriously wasn't in the mood and now to think about it I haven't been in the mood for a while. Was there something wrong with me? I bet Jake thought so.

"You need to get to work on your essays their due on Tuesday and its Sunday."

"Uhhhh right." Totally distracted by the, I haven't had sex in well as Jacob put 1 week and 5 days.

"And you better make it good because if I get in and you two don't well I will be very unhappy." She warned standing up.

"Can't you just see what's going to happen?" I asked turning on my computer.

"Nope. Unfortunately your involved so I can't." She chirped and then danced out of the room singing Party in the USA. I sighed trying to put my brain in gear for writing an admission worthy essay.

"What are you going to write about?" Jacob asked peering over my shoulder.

"Whatever pops into my brain. I kind of used all my ideas writing yours." I smiled.

"Writing mine?" He asked. I nodded and reached down towards the printer to pull out the 4 papers I typed up. There was silence for a while as he read through his essay.

"This doesn't sound like me." He said throwing the papers on my desk.

"Well I wasn't going to write words like wanna and crap or even sure, sure."

"Why not. Its better then this, it sounds like Edward."

"Well what can I say schools like people like my dad." He frowned picking the essay back up and shoving it in his book bag.

"Fine but only because you wrote it." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"It's a masterpiece." He rolled his eyes before flopping down on the bed.

"I'm so bored." He complained while I erased my first sentence for the fiftieth time.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Keep me occupied." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, think of something I can write."

"No something fun." I knew what he was talking about because we just had a conversation about this.

"Jacob I'm seriously trying to focus on getting in and then we can do whatever you want after I'm finished."

"Every party needs a pooper that's why we invited you." He sang like a little schoolboy.

"Shut up. Why don't you figure out what your going to give me for Christmas." I said throwing my pen at him.

"Sure, sure. I'm going for a run." He stated standing up complteley ignoring my comment. I looked at my calendar and it was December 10th which meant only one more week and then Winter break and Christmas!

"Have fun." I called as I typed furiously as all of a sudden the words flowed through me insuring I was going to make it.

************

"Mails here." Jasper called three weeks later on the exact date the acceptance letter was supposed to come. I took the stairs by two and ripped the mail out of his hands. Finally as the bottom pile of a bunch of magazines and bills I found what I was looking for 3 letters from London. I ripped open the one titled with my name and read through it over and over making sure I didn't miss anything. So after reading it for the 4th time I screamed as loud as possible.

"Nessie what is going on?" Grandma asked me.

"I GOT IN!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"No way!" I heard Jacob scream pounding on the stairs. I handed him his letter and he tore it open.

"Congratulations." Esme said before rushing over to kiss me on my cheek.

"Here we come London!" Jacob called punching the air. Then it was the moment of truth as Alice bounded down the stairs.

"Here you go." I handed her the letter and to the uninformed I would've looked interested to see if she made but I was actually interested to see if she my plan worked. The plan of me making sure her secondary application never made it through. Yes very wrong and mean but come on I didn't need a babysitter.

"I didn't get it." She whispered. I held in a scream of joy but instead let out a gasp and walked over.

"I'm really sorry. I don't understand why they didn't let you in." I lied.

"Me too. Well at least the both of you got in. I didn't really want to go anyway." She shrugged and ran back up the stairs completely fine. Well at least I didn't crush her dreams.

"I gotta pack." I said.

"Me too. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Me neither. I wonder who the other person is?"

"I don't care because it's going to be me, you and this." He held up a Victoria's Secret bag.

"No you didn't." My eyes popped out of my head as he smiled sheepishly. I grabbed the bag to find a very skimpy cheetah printed outfit.

"You dirty boy." I shook my head shoving the lingerie at the bottom of my suitcase.

"Oh please you know you can't wait to wear it." He poked my stomach and I got an idea. Everyone else was out shopping leaving us alone. Yes, I can't believe it either shopping without Alice but she wanted to get the mail just as soon as we did and then she'd join them. So with her car already revving up in the driveway I walked backwards into the bathroom. I changed at vampire speed into this piece of fabric because seriously there was barely anything to it besides a lot of hooks and buttons.

"Nessie what are you doing?" Jacob called knocking on the door. I took a deep breath pulling my hair into a messy bun and stepping out.

"W…wow." He stuttered as his eyes bugged out of his head. I did my infamous crooked smile and sure enough he got the hint. I took his hand and opened my window.

"What are you doing?" he said trying to pull me back in.

"Going into the woods." We jumped out the second story and into the woods where our worlds collided as Jacob was already counting the days until we would have sex again and me counting the days until I'd be in London.

--ok so not much but still review:)---


	11. Mini Ashlee

**a/n: chapter took way to long to post and I'm sorry. Its a little bit of a filler but the events that dont seem important now will be later. I had a good time writing the ending with Nessie. So I hope you enjoy just as much as I did. **

10) Mini Ashlee

"Meet me in the bathroom in 5." Ashlee whispered to me while we were in lunch.

"Sure." I answered and as I turned to face her she was looking around the table with wary eyes. Probably trying to figure us out, unfortunately I started to think that was the real reason behind her talking to me. "I'll meet you there." I said a little bit louder then I should've but she was having an intense staring contest with my mother. Ashlee shook her head before giving us a sneer and walking off.

"You have to stop talking to her." My father whispered watching as she went off through the doors.

"She's my first legit human friend."

"Exactly." He answered like it was so wrong to be human, like vampires are superior to them.

"Well we are." He responded to my mental note.

"You know what I mean and besides no one would ever guess what we are." Then the whole tables eyes flickered towards my mother who smiled uneasily.

"Okay well any person who wasn't majorly intuitive."

"All Bella needed was a book."

"Just stop okay! I'm going to be friends with who I want to be." I said sternly gathering my books and heading to the bathroom.

"So did you get in?" She attacked me after I locked the door behind us.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Did you get an acceptance letter?" She waved an envelope in front of my face.

"Oh that yeah. Did you?" I asked and her face fell.

"No. I didn't." She turned away reaching into her bag. "But hey congrats to you."

"I'm sorry." I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Yeah well me too. It would've been nice to have a true friend here."

"We can still call each other and even write and I'll have to visit the rest of my family during vacations. It's not like I'm falling off the face of this earth." I joked.

"I guess your right but its different knowing you will be in school everyday or a just a few miles down the road not many miles across the world." I watched as she sniffed back some tears.

"Oh Ashlee please don't cry." I put my arms out pulling her into a hug.

"Stop. No we're friends not lovers." She pushed me away before letting out a little giggle.

"So besides you leaving me it seems I've influenced you." She smiled pointing to my body. I looked down and didn't understand what she was saying.

"I like your clothes." She smirked. I felt like that's all anybody talked about now especially within my family. Was it really that noticeable? So I looked down and I guess I looked different but it was nothing dramatic. A pair of skinny jeans, flip flops and a tight tank top that had Juicy written in gold glitter across my boobs and unfortunately showed off a little bit of my stomach.

"What I'm not allowed to wear Juicy?" I asked sarcastically.

"No you're allowed I just figured you liked keeping some things hidden." She poked me where my skin was exposed.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and started on fixing my make up, which still stayed the same light and airy look I loved.

"So Nessie what did Jake and Alice make it as well?" Ashlee asked.

"Just Jake."

"Really?" She looked at me curiously. "So I guess your little plan worked?"

"Yeah I guess it did." I chuckled. "So who's the third person that got accepted do you know?"

"Well considering I thought it was the three of you no idea. Don't worry I'll find out." She smiled and I was sure she would because she found out everything just about the second it happened.

"Okay." I nodded and started putting my make up kit back into my bag.

"See you in science." She smiled then took off out of the bathroom. She still didn't like people knowing we were friends because god forbid she told the truth for once her whole name would be spoiled, so we had to leave the bathroom separately everyday. I ran my fingers through my curls and headed out into the hall just as the bell was ringing.

"Hey babe." Jacob came from behind pulling on my hair.

"Don't touch my hair." I yelled.

"Woah chill, Ashlee."

"Jacob seriously." I rolled my eyes heading up the stairs.

"What, it was just a joke besides I thought you'd like it that you were like her." I looked up at him and this time he wasn't joking.

"She's my friend not my brain."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What the hell Jake? You know she comes to me for advice its not like I'm one of her protégées." I was getting pissed now.

"She doesn't have to make you one because you already are turning into her yourself." He stepped into science and I immediately pulled him out side of the door.

"I'm myself and I'm not changing." I motioned up and down with my hands but he just shook his head.

"Later." He whispered pulling on my hand.

"No, you brought it up now so lets deal with it now. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." He said looking around at the people that were staring at us but I didn't care.

"Really because it didn't sound like nothing 2 seconds ago." I raised my voice.

"Nessie please can we not fight here. People are looking." He tried again to take my hand but I pulled away.

"Fine you wanna know what's up? Your pants and shirt line that's what. My old Nessie never showed skin that inappropriately unless it was just the two of us and now your showing it like its your job. I don't like the way the guys look at you now."

"What do you want me to do wear a turtle neck?"

"No I want you to stop hanging with Ashlee and return to your normal self." He put both hands on my shoulders and I chewed on my lip as Ashlee made her way into class shrugging her shoulders at me.

"Fine Jacob." I said with fake sweetness to my voice and pulling down my shirt. I took my seat in a huff and opened my notebook.

"Trouble on the husband front?" Ashlee asked.

"A little." I whispered back.

"Don't worry hang out with me some more and no body will want to be with you." I whipped my head around to look at her face fully and I realized she was right. She told me herself that she didn't have any true friends because people either hated her or wanted to be her not be with her. I blinked my eyes shaking my head a little.

"So what do you say me and you hang out my place tonight?" She chirped like what she just said might not be life changing. I swallowed heavily and flashed my eyes fast towards Jacob who was starring intently at the do now on the board. It still got me angry how he didn't like that I had a friend and couldn't except that maybe I was maturing in my style.

"Sounds great." I answered.

"Awesome." She smiled while handing me her address. I dared not show how excited I actually was because I could feel Jacob's eyes on my back.

"Are you sure this is the way to her house?" My Aunt Rose asked as she drove up and up a hill.

"Yes. I followed the directions, I'm sure its just a little bit longer." I said hoping I actually did read the direction correctly.

"Yeah well I don't see why you couldn't have drove yourself." I was about to answer that my dad didn't want me ruining my car but I was cut off my a break in the road.

"I think we go down there." I pointed to another long and winding road at least this time there was no incline.

"Okay." Rose answered turning the car to the left. We drove for about a quarter of a mile until we came to a black iron cast gate with initials monogrammed into it.

"Woah." Rosalie said surprised. There came a loud rapping at her window, which caused us both to jump from the gates.

"Hello. I'm Rosalie and I'm here to drop off Renesmee." She stated to the man in a suit.

"Very well." He said and pressed a button that opened the gates, she nodded and we drove off towards another long road and still no sign of a house.

"Now that's what I call money." Rosalie whispered taking in the intricate brickwork of the driveway and trees that intertwined with flowers along the way.

"A lot of it too." And then from a second of all wooded area came the house which can probably be described more as a freakin' mansion. The outside had columns made of marble that wrapped around to the front of the house to form a marble porch. I stepped out of the car and up the stairs to look up at the dome above my head that had words painted on it. The giant glass doors opened to reveal the inside of the house.

"Renesmee welcome." A lady in a maid's outfit greeted me. I waved goodbye to Rose and stepped into the foyer. It was like stepping into an Italian garden and not someone's home.

"Nessie!" I heard a familiar voice scream and I looked up the bridal staircase to see Ashlee waving me upstairs.

"Hey. So glad you could make it." She smiled and sounded oddly perky.

"Yeah." I said trying hard to sound so in awe of her house. Every inch of this place sparkled with antiques and gold. As she lead me down a hallway I heard music and voices coming from a pair of double doors at the end of the hall.

"Hope you thirsty." She giggled and that's when I smelled it alcohol and a whole lot of it.

"Wait what?" I said even though I realized what was going on. The music, the voices, the lack of parental supervision, I just got myself sucked into one of her infamous parties. She threw back the doors and the smell of alcohol and a woodsy smell oozed out of the giant parlor.

"Enjoy." She smiled handing me not the normal red cups but red crystal. I took a sniff and I smelled vodka.

"Umm Ashlee." I yelled above the music.

"Yeah?" She asked between gulps.

"What's that smell?" I asked trying to find where it was coming from.

"Oh how cute." She pinched my cheeks. "I forget how innocent you, used to be thanks to me." She laughed some more almost falling over.

"Hey Ash. This party is off the chain." Brian said, whom I knew to me interested in Ashlee and vice versa.

"Thanks." She flipped her back before hiccupping. "Brian meet Nessie my bestie." She made a heart with her hands.

"You're the girl who's married to Jacob. Where is he anyway?" He asked looking around for Jake.

"He's not here." I said feeling kind of stupid for coming now when once again Jacob was right.

"Oh really?" He looked amused. "So he won't be here to protect you from the dangers of the world?" Brian pushed his bottom lip out making some lame attempt at a puppy dog face.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Follow me." He said taking my hand and dragging me to a corner. I wasn't sure if he was too drunk to notice how hot my hands were or if he just didn't care. He sat me down in a chair and started shuffling through some bags before pulling something out.

"Nessie I would like you to meet Mr. Weed." He laughed holding up the joint right in front of my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked pushing his hand away.

"Loosen up." He said taking out a lighter.

"No I don't do that shit." I pushed away again.

"I know that's why I introduced you to him." He laughed at the very lame joke.

"Funny, just stop." I said and watched as he took one long puff, and that was the smell I smelled. He exhaled right on front of my face and to be honest it didn't smell all that bad. Wait?! Did I just say not all that bad? Its weed aka something illegal and hell so was this vodka that I just took a gulp out of.

"Ah crap." I muttered.

"Come on Nessie." Brian held another one out in front of me. "Just once that's it." I shrugged thinking how bad could one little puff be? I took the joint and inhaled. I didn't cough like most people were doing I actually felt fine.

"See was that so bad?" He asked taking a sip of his beer and then a puff.

"No." I answered getting up and going to find Ashlee.

"Where you going?" Ashlee stumbled over to me spilling some of her drink on my clothes.

"To find you." I answered.

"Well sit back down 'cuz we got a lot of shit to do." She giggled again this time falling into Brian's lap. She pulled out a joint from her shirt and lit up. People were seriously crazy here.

"On the count of three." She said referring to the weed.

"One, two, three." She counted and oddly enough I followed suit and then washed it down with vodka. _Leave. _A voice inside told me but I couldn't I felt more human now then ever now that I was feeling some of the effects of mixing booze and drugs.

So the night progressed into something fierce and my mind was too clouded with smoke and alcohol to recognize fully what was going on. Though I did know that Brian and Ashlee started making out in the corner of weed and I stumbled to find somebody who wasn't currently occupied. I think I started talkign with Miranda, but then again that could've been a boy.

"Your reak Nessie." A voice said. I felt air rushing past my face and lights go flashing by.

"Pass the weed." I moaned.

"Are you serious Nessie?" The voice said. I turned slowly trying hard not to disturb the pounding going on in my head to see Jacob driving the car.

"Fo sho." I answered.

"You are strung out beyond belief." He chuckled.

"You're so sexual." I said.

"Thanks for that." He looked me in my eyes and I noticed something like desire or forgivness in there. That is if what I was seeing was even real becasue he was right I was really strung out.

"How am I supposed to get you passed your father?" he asked as he pulled my out of the car when we arrived home.

"JACOB! What in gods name is wrong with my daughter?" My father screeched.

"I'll handle it." I said trying to open my eyes but the lights from the car were too bright.

"Dad."

"Yes honey." You could hear him trying so hard not to yell.

"Suck it." I saw my dad's face twist into some emotion and Jacob try hard not to laugh but then I passed out.

______________________________

Jacob's POV

Did she really just say suck it to her father? The same man who could easliy kill with the slightest touch? It took all my will power not to burst out laughing with that one.

"Nessie? Nessie?" I heard Edward yelling. I looked down to Nessie who was limp and complteley out of it in my arms.

"She passed out. Don't worry it happens when people do what she's done." I said bringing her towards the house.

"Well what has she done?" He asked following me into the living room.

"Nessie?!" Bella screamed.

"She went to Ashlee's and there was a party with weed and alcohol." I explained.

"My baby." Bella screamed again rushing over to the couch where I put Nessie on her stomach.

"Don't worry she just passed out. She'll be fine. I'll watch her." I said getting a cool compress and a bucket just in case.

"Who let her go to this party?" Bella asked looking around frantically. No one answered except for a loud knocking at the door.

"Who the hell could this be?" Bella asked answering the door.

"NO! Bella!" Edward screamed.

"Huh?" She turned around after she opened the door and there in the doorway was a familair looking women holding Nessie's pocket book.

"Hi I'm Je...Edward Cullen?" The girl skrieked and I could've sworn Edward's face got even paler.

"Hello Jessica. It's me Edward." He answered very unsure.

"What a strange surprise, you look exactly the way you did 7 years ago." Oh crap. So this was why I remember her the blonde idiot Jessica Stanley, Bella's friend, who Bella didn't recognize.

"Ha yeah. Well you remember Bella right? Bella this Jessica Stanley your old high school buddy." Boy was Edward really bad at this.

"Bella Swan?"

"Cullen now, but yeah Jessica its me." She smiled a very warm smile that if you didn't know her well enough you could pass it off as friendly.

"Don't you look gorgeous Sorry but wow."

"Thanks. Umm not to be rude but why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh right sorry. I came here to drop of Nessie's things, I'm Ashlee's aunt and I told her she could have a few people over so I'm also here to apologize never thought when she said Cllen she actually meant the Cullen's."

"Wierd how that works out isn't it?"Edward laughed uneasily. Unfortunaltey all attention was turned to my puking wife.

"That must be Nessie?" Jessica asked perring around the corner.

"Yes." Bella answered quickly trying to block Jessica's view, thankfully she knew what not to show off Nessie.

"I would like to talk with you guys of thats okay." She said stepping further in.

"Sure. Why don't we.."

"Mom who's at the door?" Nessie groaned pulling herself up.

"Ashlee's aunt." Bella called back.

"Crap." Nessie yelled standing straight up and stumbling towards the front door. We all held our breath as jessica got the first sight of Nessie Cullen, adoptive sister to the outside world but spitting image to anyone else who spent years with Edward and pre-transformation Bella.

--This can't be good. Let me know what you think of this cliffy and the rest of the chp---


	12. Doors

**a/n: so this chp picks up after the last one and then skips to nessie and jake leaving for London. Sorry it took a while but I hope with me rushing its still of good quality. again thatnks for the reviews they are truly appreciated. Hope you like it....**

11) Doors from Portland to London

"You must be Nessie?" The blonde lady, who just said she was Ashlee's aunt, asked me.

"Y…yeah." I choked out.

"Here is your pocketbook." She handed me my bag, giving me a very strange look.

"Nessie this is Jessica Stanley she went to High School with us." My mother spoke up. It took me a few moments to process what was going on but then it all clicked. The strange look Jessica was giving me, the tension I could feel radiating off my father and my mother and the low chuckles I heard coming from Jacob. This was another of those complicated situations were I had to be careful what I said. Couldn't she have come when I wasn't falling over?

"Oh, hi and thanks." I stumbled over my words trying to sound half way intelligent and not totally wasted.

"No problem I figured I'd have to come over and apologize to your parents. Are they here?" She asked looking around.

"Uhhh."

"Yes, hold on I'll get them." My father spoke up thankfully saving me from my immense vocabulary.

"Why don't you sit down?" My mother offered sweeping her hand across the living room.

"What a lovely place this is." Jessica said.

"Thanks. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm good." She answered I took a seat closest to the bathroom (just in case), and Jake took a seat on the arm of the chair.

"Hey I remember you. You're Jacob right?" Jessica pointed towards Jake.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Jessica I'm sure you remember my parents, Carlisle and Esme." Edward spoke coming down the stairs with my grandparents trailing close behind.

"What a surprise." Esme said giving a warm smile to Jessica who sat with her jaw dropped.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh…uhh…yeah its just you all look the same as you did 7 years ago." We all stopped in our tracks exchanging glances and trying to think quickly on what to say.

"Well with all the cosmetics they have come out with its not that hard." Bella chuckled and we all followed suit nervously.

"Right. So Dr. Cullen."

"You can call me Carlisle."

"Alright, Carlisle I'm so sorry to have to be the one bringing the bad news of why your daughter is drunk but it seems my niece, Ashlee, took when I said a few friends to the extreme. I also want you to know that I'm terribly sorry and Ashlee will be receiving consequences for this." She looked around and straightened up in her seat after she was finished.

"It is understood, and no need to worry I don't blame you." Carlisle said looking very fatherly. "Kids will be kids."

"I just wanted to let you know." She was going to continue but was cut off by Esme.

"Thank you that was very kind." She stood up trying to usher Jessica out.

"It reeks of alcohol down here what is going o…" Alice yelled while she ran down the stairs.

"Oh my…Jessica I didn't see you coming…I mean I didn't see you here." Alice rambled nervously.

"I was just leaving because I came here to apologize for my niece's party." She played nervously with her hair.

"Oh." Alice looked just as confused.

"Very well then, nice seeing you." She started back up the stairs. We all watched her retreat back and then run to her room. Then after a few minutes or maybe it was just seconds, because my brain was a pile of smoke and vodka.

"I'll be leaving sorry again." She broke the silence and took off quite fast through the doors and into her car.

"What a small world." My mom whispered.

"I'll say and that had to be the scariest 5 minutes of my life." My dad said looking at no place unparticular.

"Oh no." I yelled and ran or more like stumbled my way into the bathroom. Unfortunately me being half human meant I could get drunk and also throw up.

"Honey are you okay in there?" My mom knocked on the door.

"Dandy." I answered picking my head up and looking at my reflection. And what a terrible reflection it was, blood shot and glassy eyes along with some mascara underneath my eyes. My hair was going every which way and well I smelled like I took a bath in a bar. I splashed some cold water on my face and opened the door.

"Maybe you should go to sleep?" My mom said holding me up.

"Yeah maybe." I agreed and was literally carried up the stairs by Jacob.

"Yell if you need anything." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Jake!" I yelled giggling.

"Yeah?" He said coming back over to my bed.

"I need something." He nodded for me to continue. "I need you to kiss me." I giggled some more.

"Alright fine." He lowered his head to mine and kissed my lips softly. I of course being in my state almost suffocated Jacob by pulling him closer and not letting go for a long time but I don't think neither of us were complaining.

"Besides you tasting like warm milk I enjoyed that very much." He complimented pushing my hair away from my face.

"Mmm yeah." I mumbled realizing how tired I was. I heard him talking in the background but my ears were ringing from the music that still pounded an hour after I left in my head. I pulled the sheetsup, and fell into a very deep sleep.

********

"Are you sure you have everything?" My mother asked me for the fiftieth time. It was the day Jake and I were scheduled to hop on a plane and head for London. So naturally all hell broke loss at my house that day.

"Yes mom I made a list and everything is checked off." I reiterated.

"Okay. Oh I'm going to miss you so much." She gushed pulling me into another hug.

"You know you can call me." I said pushing away.

"I know but still you're my little girl." She took my face in her hands and smushed my cheeks together.

"Mommy these are for you." Helena chirped jumping up and down at my feet.

"And that's my little girl." I smiled picking up the now physically 1 year old. She handed me some pink roses that I knew she picked out of one of Esme's vases.

"How pretty and they smell wonderful."

"I'm going to miss you." She started to cry.

"Oh baby don't worry your Aunt Rosalie will be there for you all the time." I said pointing to Rose who was backed up against the wall looking like she was about to cry any second.

"I know but I love you." She sniffed and I swear that's when my heart cracked into a million pieces. For the first time in a while I wasn't sure if I was making the right decision to go away. But I knew I had to the reason for the trip turned into something more then just wanting to be alone and have sex it morphed into a better educational system, a wonderful opportunity to meet with different cultures and have some what of a teenage life. So I couldn't cancel but then again I couldn't stop myself from missing everyone.

"I love you too and I'll call every day." I promised to her and to myself.

"The cars all packed." Emmett called into the house so I set Helena down on her clutching the roses she gave me close.

"I'll miss you and take good care of her for me please." I said while I hugged Rose.

"Nothing less and thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"For what?"

"For giving me this opportunity to have some sort human experience." She kissed both my cheeks before pulling me back into a giant hug.

"No problem." I sniffed back some tears that started to sting my eyes.

"I love you." Rosalie said before handing me off to Jasper, and then to Emmett who I swore might've suffocated me if he hugged me any harder. Then I had to say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and then to Alice, which was a whole production.

"We have a plane to catch." My father said trying to hurry me up.

"Okay I'm ready." I choked out giving one last kiss to Lena and then closing the door to Portland.

"I thought you were never coming out." Jake joked when I slide into the backseat next to him.

"Yeah." I tried to laugh but I couldn't.

"You're doing the right thing." He reassured me.

"For me not for her." I looked into his eyes and I could see they were blood shot and shiny from crying just as well as mine.

"Nessie when will you realize that she needs someone who is stable not still growing in a sense." He sounded so much so much like a father while I sounded like me with maybe a little bit of motherhood in there.

"I understand I just feel terrible for not being that stable person."

"Don't worry after you graduate I'm sure you'll be more stable then a rock." I had to laugh a little at that because Jacob was so not the person to make metaphors. We sat in silence for the car ride to the airport and most of the time we waited for out flight to be called was in silence as well.

"Don't leave honey." My mom wailed in the middle of the terminal.

"I'll call and visit whenever possible." I said trying to wrench myself out of her death grip.

"You better." She said.

"I'll miss you and be good." My father said pulling me into a hug. He was just about to say something before I heard someone calling my name.

"Nessie! Nessie!" It was Ashlee and she was running towards me. I remember she said she might stop by before my flight to say goodbye that is if she got out of being grounded.

"Ashlee, I'm so glad you stopped by." I yelled pushing past my parents.

"Well I couldn't not say goodbye to the person who changed me." I looked at her and saw actually wasn't wearing any makeup. Well maybe some foundation and lip gloss but that was it.

"You're not wearing any make-up." I blurted out loud and she laughed.

"I know I thought I might try your airy look out and I have to say guys have actually been staring at my face and not my body. Who would've guessed it?" She smirked.

"Amazing isn't it." I smiled.

"Last call for Flight 26L heading to London. Last call."

"That's me." I said.

"Yeah so I'll see you around?" She asked looking even sadder then before. At school she had this complete front that nothing could touch her and though I knew she broke down just about every night seeing her as this new person was like looking at her for that first time in the bathroom when she almost found out what we were.

"Yeah, I'll text you even and you can call whenever."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and started baking away. Well there goes the real goodbye I was hoping for.

"Bye Ashlee, I'll miss you." I swallowed hard. She met my eyes again and then she broke down crying in the middle of the airport.

"Can you believe it 2 fucking months and you have this much of an impact on me. I'm here crying because of you. God do I hate you Renesmee." I gasped at her words not sure what was going on. "I hate you for breaking down the person I was and making me this fucking cry baby who has emotions. But I love you for realizing I needed a friend there." She ran back over to me pulling me into a giant a hug and then out of nowhere and I mean no where she kissed me. Yes, that's right Ashlee the girl who is known as man-eater at school kissed me full on the lips.

"Uhh, ummm, ugh." I stuttered trying to find words after her not just a little kiss but if we were dating kiss.

"Oh god, oh god, I can't believe I just oh wow umm I hate you." She yelled and then ran off towards the doors.

"Umm Nessie come on!" Jacob called. I shook my head trying to re gain some thought before running towards the terminal.

"Bye love you." I called after my parents luckily they didn't see that or maybe they did but decided not to say anything.

We gave the attendant our tickets and ran onto the plane. We sat down in our first class seats holding hands. Jake started kissing my hand up my arm and up my neck.

"We're in public." I reminded him.

"Do you think I care?" He breathed.

"No but people are starring." As if almost on cue a man in a suit who was sitting next to us in the next aisle coughed loudly in our direction I was sure. Jake held my face and kissed me pressing the back of my head against the window. The man coughed again but neither of us let up.

"Excuse me sir, miss? We are going to take off soon so we need you to be buckled properly." The flight attendant pressed as she pointed to the diagram of how to buckle the belt.

"Sorry." I whispered eyeing Jake.

"Are you two married?" A woman who was about twenty-six I'd say asked. She sat behind coughy but was close enough that we could still see her. We both just looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry that was rude. It was just you." As she pointed to me, "Look like you're about seventeen and I'm guessing your husband looks like he is twenty-five. I didn't mean to interrupt but I just had to ask."

"Actually I'm only sixteen and this here, Renesmee just turned sixteen. We are off to get married legally in London considering our parents don't get along too well and I just can't keep my hands off of her." Jacob explained as I blushed heavily. I hit the back of his head but he just smiled and growled a romantic growl in the back of his throat.

"Oh how nice." She lied before putting her headphones in.

"Your could've told her truth." I told Jacob.

"I know but what fun would that be. We're going to be in a different country by ourselves, no parents breathing over our shoulders. We can do what we want." I smiled at the idea of finally being alone for once.

"I guess you're right."I kissed his cheek.

"You know I'm right." He whispered back. So we satyed in our seats talking about what we imagined the school to look like and what new things would be in store for us. We both tried our best at using a british accent but that didn't turn out so well. After a few more hours we finally arrived at our destination London. There wasn't much to see while in the air port but once we got a cab and started towards the school it was literaaly a whole other world. London made Portland look like a little country side town. There were so many people and so history lining the streets it was surreal.

"It's gorgeous." I mused looking like a complete tourist whith my face pressed against the window staring at the long rode up to the school.

"Indeed it is your very lucky to be a part of it." Our driver said in of course an accent.

"So I've been told." I answered watching the dances of the fountains that greeted us as we made our way up to cobble stone drive way. We opened the door and although it was drizzling the school or actually palace was still gorgeous. The front of the school was done in a very Italian Villa way with white marble and columns that towered above us.

"You must be the American transfers?" A very tall, slim woman with long wavy strawberry blonde hair came to us with a giant smile.

"Yeah." Jacob answered.

"Welcome, I'm Melinda Tudor your Principal."

"Wait? You're literally a Tudor?" I felt myself saying without any filter.

"I'm a decendant more by marriage then by blood but yes my last name is Tudor." She explained. "Won't you follow me inside?" She waved for a bell boy to open the door so I took up my lighter bags and followed her.

"Wait her for just a second and I'll get you our booklet." She showed us to a sitting area that had some kids with books that started to stare at us and whisper.

"We've made it." Jacob whispered.

"Through lying and cheating we did." I reminded him.

"It doesn't matter how just that we are." I sighed leaning my head and thanking my lucky stars for getting me away from my parents so I could live a little.

"Let's sit down in my office." Melinda interupted my thoughts.

"Sure." I answered and with out another glance back the door to ger office shut and finally sealing the deal that Jacob and I were on our own ready to offically start another chapter.

----So there were some interesting surpirsies there don't you think? Ashlee? tell me what you think!---


	13. No Doubt

**A/n: Again sorry for how long it took to put it up and again its not really action packed but we'll get there. Hope you enjoy....**

12) No Doubt

"I want to welcome you both again to our school here."

"It's very nice." I blurted out feeling my face turn red.

"Why thank you so you can read over the rules and regulations on your own but." She said looking through her filing cabinet. "Here we go, here are your keys to your room all information you need about it is on the back." These weren't your normal keys these were like old jail cell keys, I'm guessing to keep the olden look going. "Also because there are separate girl and guys dorms." Jacob and I exchanged a glance. "Curfew is set at 9:30. Sharp, to be back at your appropriate rooms." She gave us both incredulous looks like she knew.

"Besides that the rest of what you need to know like I said before it's all in the handbook which I advise you to read and also here you go." She handed us both bags. "These are your uniforms you can pick more up later but without further ado I'll walk you both to your dorms." She got up and opened the door for us.

Jacob took my hand as we walked along the grounds. I was so mesmerized that even in the rain it still looked beyond gorgeous. I literally felt I was in the 1500's because all the people who worked here were dressed in fashions from that period. I even looked down into the bag that held my uniform and was so not the skirt and crisp white shirt I had in mind. It looked to be one of the dresses the teachers here had on. I was about to pull it out of the bag before I was interrupted.

"This is our Rec hall and its open until 10 pm on school nights and 11 pm on weekends. Everything will be better explained with more detail after the assembly we have for our new influx of students tomorrow afternoon." I nodded my head looking to where the cobble stone road curved to open up to two buildings with a sign reading Dorms.

"Here we are, the one to your left is the boys dorm and the one to the right is the girls. I'm sorry I can not walk you through but I just got notified our next transfer has arrived." She smiled and before I could ask whom this mysterious transfer might be she was already half way down the block.

"We can get a lot done before curfew." I heard Jacob whisper and felt his warm, sweet breath against my ear.

"You naughty little school boy." I smiled back running up the hill towards the over hang on the buildings.

"Are Renesmee Cullen?" A man, with a British accent, about 20 year olds asked me. He had jet-black hair that had that messy, just rolled out of bed look and piercing blue eyes.

"Yes." I answered having no clue whom he was.

"I have your bags." He said pointing behind him. I looked behind him and sure enough my Louis Vuitton bags were stacked behind him along with some of Jacob's things.

"Oh thank you." I said getting ready to reach for them before he stopped me.

"No, no I'll take these up to the elevator just wanted to make sure they were yours." He smiled flashing perfectly white teeth.

"Yeah just that those. "I pointed to the old worn out, so obviously not mine. "Aren't, they belong to Jacob."

"Don't worry I can carry them." Jacob puffed out his chest a little. Great, I thought, first person on campus and already he had to flash his testosterone.

"Okay. I'm Jonathan the girls dorm security guard." He finally introduced himself.

"Good to know someone will be protecting me." I joked.

"No need to worry Ms. Renesmee you're always safe with me." He flashed his flawless smile again. I nodded my head trying to seem polite but not interested because I certainly didn't need drama.

"Well you should be getting inside I wouldn't want you catching a cold." Jacob said breaking the silence even though it was virtually impossible for me to get a cold.

"Oh yes sorry. You're bags will be at your door when you arrive." Jonathan smiled and walked into the building.

"See you later." I kissed Jacob on the lips making sure to show him how happy I was being here.

"I'll text you." He called carrying his bags with ease to his dorm room.

I followed the old and winding brick walls of this palace turned school until I reached the double wooden doors that read enter to girls lounge. I took a deep breath and pushed against them expecting to see more old wordly things but was utterly shocked to see a very modern lounge, just like it said. There were some girls sitting around a glass table eating and others were set around four flat screens. I noticed the walls were still brick but they definitely gave off a whole new vibe with the pops of color around the room. I took in my surroundings acting like the foreigner I was and touched everything in my reach. I dropped my bags and ran my hand across the smooth granite of the counter top and then to the two open tables. I found some slim windows and looked to the garden below and tennis courts behind a half wall that read "Book Nook".

"She's the American transfer." I heard some of the girls whispering in British accents.

"She seems nice." Another contradicted.

"Looks can be deceiving, Her Louis Vuitton bags and Coach sneakers could make her a bitch." Another girl said but she had an Australian accent.

"Give her some time ya'll she'll warm up." I started walking back as a red head with a southern accent said.

"What's your name?" The same girl asked.

"Renesmee Cullen." I answered.

"You're from Oregon right?" She put her hand out and I shook it.

"Yeah."

"Nice to see someone else from the states. I'm from Alabama and my names Hope Johnson." She has long braided red hair with these light green eyes that were so light they were almost translucent. She also had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"I'll see you around Renesmee and if you need anything just give me a hollar."

"Thanks and you can call me Nessie everyone else does." She nodded and waved as I walked towards the stairs.

After I climbed the stairs, which was not easy with all my bags, I found the rooms after passing through a fancy corridor.

"Well here we are." I sighed slipping the key into the lock and opening the door. As soon as I opened it I could hear Paramore blasting. I recognized it to be Ignorance but thinking I could get along with my roomie ended when she turned around.

"Hello?" She snapped her fingers at me.

"Are you my roomie?" She asked in a very posh British accent that so didn't go with her.

"Y…Yeah. Renesmee Cullen but you can call me Nessie." I said trying to stare at her hair that was bleached blonde on top, black in the middle and pink on the bottom layers.

"Hey. I'm Eloise Cowell but I like Elle better. There are some rules here." She said turning back around and walking towards what seemed to me my bed.

"This is your half and I don't want your crap on my side. I like to listen to music so if you got a problem with the decibel level or type I don't care." She smirked.

"No. I love Paramore." I said.

"Well good and oh are you a cheerleader?"

"No why?"

"Good or else I'd have to kill you." I slumped down on my bed and took a good look at Elle. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple and black plaid shirt along with some serious black eyeliner, but not in the whoreish way, and purple eye shadow and don't miss the purple lipstick. So to be honest she was a complete punk chick. I looked past her looks and 3 cartilages piercing on each side along with a nose ring to find posters of Paramore, Cobra Starship and Kings of Leon. There were also song lyrics posted everywhere and books thrown about.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"How'd you get your hair like that?" I asked idiotically.

"What they don't have hair dye in the States?" She laughed.

"Uhh." I said even more brilliantly.

"My mum's a hair dresser so I pretty much get to do what I want. Like now." She explained grabbing her black leather studded bag.

"Ok so I'll see you later." She waved and was off out the door. I waved back to the already closed door and took a tour of the room.

The bathroom was a pretty decent size a lot smaller then the one at home but it would do and they had heavy black out shades which I was very happy to see. There really wasn't much else to see considering you turn around and you caught everything so to pass the time until Jake texted me I decided to unpack. I put my pink and black toile sheets on the bed. Next I unpacked the pictures of my family, which made a little tear escape.

I put that thought out of my head trying to focus on the positive and that it would be a good experience like they told me it was going to be. So I continued with the unpacking and refolding of my clothes into the wood dresser. I heard my phone ring and jumped and the sound. It was oddly quiet in my room and when I listened closer there wasn't much sound coming from beyond these four walls. I opened the text received from Jacob and didn't like the way it sounded. "Meet me downstairs ASAP!!"

I shoved my feet into a pair of flip-flops and ran down the stairs. I burst through the corridor and into the lounge to find no one around. I put the creepiness factor behind and ran straight out the doors. I took a deep breath getting my bearings about me trying to remember the lay out of dorms when I spotted Jacob running towards me.

"Jake! Jake!" I yelled running across the lawn to him. When we finally met in the middle I almost didn't believe I was looking at the same guy I came here with. Before Jacob was bright and up beat but now looking at him his eyes were glassy and he looked so distraught I squinted through the rain to make sure I was seeing him correctly.

"N…Nessie…B…" He stuttered wrapping his hands around my arms so tight that I was sure they would leave a bruise.

"Yes? What is it?" I tried to find some inkling of anything but he could barely meet my eyes.

"Is something wrong with Helena?" I screamed.

"No, no she's fine it's B…"

"Bella? My mother?!" I screamed louder.

"No!" He yelled back. "It's Brady and Collin. They're dead."

"Are you sure?" I asked and not really sure why I did ask it.

"Positive I talked to same just before he said Brady's shirt got cut up like Collin's was that day remember?" I nodded thinking back to the shirts and my mother's dress.

"So Sam let them run patrol because he had that feeling again and they never returned. The next day Paul was out for a run and found them both on the border of Forks with the fabric from their shirts covering their faces."

"I'm so sorry." I said pulling Jacob's head to rest against mine.

"Me too. They were good kids. If only I listened to Sam. I should go to La Push." He muttered.

"Jacob stop. They'll handle it. They know what the cut up shirts mean now, they will be careful."

"I know they do but Bella doesn't." Our eyes met and I felt my stomach drop to the ground. I patted my pockets for my phone and realized I left it in my dorm. I showed Jacob what I had to do and ran for the door and up the stairs. I really didn't care if anybody saw me running at an inhuman speed I was determined to call my mom and pray it was wasn't too late becasue no matter how good, something will go terribly wrong no doubt.


	14. Dyeing

**AN: This chapter covers a lot of little things and I'll try my harderst to pick up the plot and get moving with it but this is more of a build up story(if that makes sense). Sorry again for the immense delay and any grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope all of you whom are following are enjoying the story so far and if not that cool too but with out further rambling here you go...**

13) Dyeing

I hurried to dial my mother's number with my shaky hands that it only caused me to dial the wrong number several times. Finally I got it right and it started ringing. I realized it was probably a 6-hour difference but then again she didn't sleep.

"_Hello Renesmee."_ It was father answering my mother's cell phone.

"Where's mom! Put her on!" I screamed.

"_Calm down is everything okay?"_ He asked before screaming honey away from the phone.

"I don't know! Let me talk to mom!" I yelled again.

"_Alright here she is." _

"_Honey, I'm here what's wrong?"_ I sighed an _Oh thank god_ after hearing her speak.

"Nothing. I mean now that I know you're alive." I stuttered.

"_Alive? Of course I am. What's going on?" _

"Didn't you hear?" I asked coming to back reality as my heart slowly calmed down from the emotion over load.

"_Hear what?" _

"Brady and Collin are…are…dead." The words were hard to say much less fathom. They were horse-sized wolves for god's sake! How could anything just kill them that none of the others would hear or smell or anything.

"_Oh my."_ She gasped. _"Are you sure now?"_

"Yeah Sam just called Jacob about it." I heard the doorknob turn and let out a little yelp when Jacob walked in.

"Jake's here now mom."

"_Alright honey. So why would their deaths have anything to do with mine?" _

"You know your blue dress, the one that had the giant hole in it?"

"_Yes."_ She agreed.

"Well when I found it the next day Collin had his shirt cut up like that as well as Brady's. They were both found dead with the parts of their shirts covering them."

"_So you thought that maybe since mine was ripped that I was." _

"Yeah." I cut her off before she could say it.

"_Don't worry I'll be careful and whatever killed them." _

"We think it was a vamp." Jacob moaned from underneath a pile of pillows.

"_Okay. Okay. I'll let the other know about it and don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I have to go bye."_ She rushed and before she even finished bye the line went dead.

"Renesmee I need to go home." He moaned this time sitting up.

"No you need to stay here." I said walking over to sit on his lap. I nuzzled my nose against his neck.

"You're distracting me." He yelled.

"I'm sorry I was trying to console you." I said getting off his lap and walking towards the window.

"Crap. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so tired of all this shit that is happening to us. I was hoping we could get away from it if we came here but I guess drama will always find us."

"I know how you feel but they'll handle it. I promise it just sucks that Brady and Collin had to die before we figured it out."

"What if they never figure it out?"

"I highly doubt that will happen. Just relax a little for me please."

"Well I'm going to leave for their funeral."

"Okay."

"Do you wanna come?"

"I think I've had enough death for a while."

"It's been three months since Marcus died." Jacob said. My stomach felt like it just flipped inside out when he reminded me. So I knew Jacob was the one I loved and all that and I don't doubt it, but you don't get over having sex with someone and then getting that same someone killed even if they wanted your family dead. It's not how my emotional side works or anybody's I think, the connection you have with some people is going to magiacally snap because of their demise it might even linger longer but maybe I'm still naïve.

"I know." I said softly playing with the picture I put up nervously.

"I thought you said you were over him and that there was nothing there to begin with?" Jacob asked sharply.

"How do you know its Marcus?" I asked still not looking at him although we knew it did have to do with Marcus.

"Then what is it?" Jacob said between gritted teeth.

"It's not totally him." I answered truthfully because there was more like me killing people when we had to feed and even thinking about it Leah got under my skin as well.

"Good." I turned around and saw a strange tinge of possessiveness in his eyes. If anything I owned him with this Imprinting thing.

"Yeah." I said unsure what to say at this point. And then like someone flipped a switch he was back to his old self.

"So I guess I should hurry up and tell Mrs. Tudor about me leaving soon."

"I'm gunna miss you." I pushed out my lower lip because I knew absolutely no one at this school and a lot of the girls didn't seem to like me too much.

"I'll be back here soon and as soon as I get back I'll be sure to rock your world." He growled.

"Alright. Can't wait." I said wrapping my legs around his waist and falling into a very loud and very hot make out session.

"Wow. Hello." My roommate said after I forget to realize this was a shared room.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Elle this is Jacob and Jacob this is Elle. Jacob is my…boyfriend." I opted for boyfriend it saved me from explaining.

"Correction baby daddy." And then Jacob had to ruin it.

"Oh!" Elle said getting all wide-eyed and started chuckling.

"Sorry you just don't look like the kind of girl who would be shagging so early in life." She got out between her bursts of laughter.

"Well I guess looks are deceiving."

"Definitely but just one thing I don't want to see or hear anything about your situation okay?"

"No problem." I said. She nodded and went to her bed. I noticed her hair was dyed to all black with a two giant streaks of red framing her face.

"Okay so I'll tell you what happens." Jacob said kissing my cheek.

"So when did he get you preggo?" She asked fiddling with a notebook. I realized it was only 5 months ago but also realizing I had a picture of what was supposed to be my cousin up it would be nearly impossible to have a child in less then 9 months and be as old as she is.

"Umm a year ago." I lied.

"So you were only 15?" She asked peeking from her book for a moment.

"Yeah."

"How'd that go over with your parents?"

"My mom was worried and I'm not sure how my dad reacted." I remembered that infamous night of me sneaking out trying to find Jacob and getting kidnapped myself by two people I thought were my close friends.

"Are you're parents divorced?"

"Oh no." I stumbled trying to think fast. She must've caught on to my less then intelligent thinking because she put the book down and stared at me through narrowed eyes.

"I was in Italy right after I found out so I didn't get to see his reaction." I said sounding a little more intelligent because this time it was only a half lie.

"Oh why were you in Italy?" She asked. I saw out of the corner of my eye sunlight start to stream through the curtains. I gasped and moved to the furthest corner of my bed pulling my feet up.

"Oh finally some sun. I feel like I haven't seen the light of day in ages." Elle exclaimed getting up and moving towards the curtains.

"No!" I screamed.

"What?" She asked turning around.

"I have a giant migraine and it would be really appreciated if you didn't open the curtains." I gave a weak smile rubbing my temples for effect.

"Sure no problem." She went back to her bed and looking at me obliviously waiting for me to explain.

"I was in Italy because my parents planned a trip for me to visit my cousin, Lindsay, and my flight left before I had time to see my farther so I guess my mother told him."

"Interesting. So do you have pictures of…"

"Helena Audrey."

"Right Helena Audrey?" I shifted my eyes around the room trying to decide if the picture I put up looked like a one year old or older possibly.

"Is that her?" Elle asked pointing to the exact picture.

"Yes." I answered automatically completely forgetting the whole mental debate I just had.

"She's beautiful." I held my breath for the, and she looks so much older comment but thankfully that never came.

"Yeah. She's something." I got up and looked over her shoulder it was a picture of Jake, Helena and I in the backyard.

"It must be hard to leave her like that then." She turned to me and I felt tears pool up in the corner of my eyes.

"It is but sometimes you gotta make sacrifices not only for yourself but for others." I said.

"You're not that bad you know Nessie?" She took me completely off guard.

"Oh."

"Yeah I thought you were really up tight and conceited but you're a lot deeper then you look."

"I'd say you're not so bad either except we've been interrogating me." We both laughed and then there came a loud rapping on our door.

"Nessie! Nessie!" I ran to the door and saw Jacob standing there like he had just seen a ghost. I immediately thought the worst and pushed him out of the way so we were both the hall now.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"Sam found another faint trail and is adamant I don't take any chances with my life."

"That's it?" I felt a giant wave of relief thankful somebody had common sense.

"What do you mean that's it?" Jacob yelled causing a few people to peep from their dorms.

"Jacob as much as I hate to say it Sam's right. They just lost two of the pack members it doesn't make sense to put more and an alpha in jeopardy if it can be helped."

"That's my pack! They need help! I should be there fighting with them not here and helpless." Jacob yelled again I really wish he would learn to control himself sometimes.

"Jacob, listen to me. You have two choices go over there and die. Leaving me and your daughter alone for eternity." I saw him flinch and immediately the rage leave his eyes but continued with my speech anyway. "Or you can stay here and live. To me that would be a simple choice. We don't know what's out there nor what's it capable of so please for me at least." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, which of course they worked but I could feel it wouldn't be the end of this argument.

"You always know what to say to hit me right in my weak spot don't you?" He joked pulling me into a giant hug.

"Of course we were made for each other so I know where it hurts." I kissed his neck wrapping my arms around his muscular back and just letting myself melt into him.

"Nessie do you mind if I crash early? It's been a long day." He asked trying to separate my grip on him.

"I was just getting comfy." I whined.

"Well get comfy on your bed." He finally broke my iron grip free.

"How about on yours?" I offered not even sure why those words came out of my mouth.

"If we get caught there is going to be hell to pay."

"So we just won't get caught." I smiled my famous crooked smile for him.

"I have a roommate." Jacob counteracted and I knew he had a point.

"I don't like sleeping alone." I pouted.

"Crap, sure Nessie anything for you, but come by in like an hour I'm gunna need some time to set up." He smiled while I skipped off back through the door to collect my things.

"So breaking the rules already?" Elle asked.

"I also think eavesdropping is breaking the rules too."

"Oh please I wasn't eavesdropping you two just talk very loudly." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed my essentials.

Just when I was about to close the cabinet the many tubes of hair dye caught my eye. I thought it was quite odd that she kept all these colors in here when she could just as easily go to her mother. I closed the cabinet and started scrutinizing my own hair. Compared to most of the girls here it was boring especially Elle's.

Back home I was never allowed to do anything to my hair not even cut it and when it did get too long I never had a say in what hair style I wanted. So the wheels started to turn faster and faster until I opened the cabinet door further and grabbed the color I wanted.

"Hey Elle." I called from the bathroom trying to sound lackadaisical at my evil master plot. You see no parents, meant no rules about what I could and couldn't do to my hair.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Can…Can I use this?" I stuttered holding my arm out the bathroom door.

"You wanna dye your hair?" She asked I could hear her holding back the laughter.

"Yes." I answered.

"Fine." She said simply before flopping onto her bed.

"Can you help me?" I asked opening the package of warm chocolate brown hair dye.

"Alright." She groaned stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. The dye smelled awful not to mention the length of time I had to sit waiting for the damn timer to go off. Once the bell rang its high-pitched call I couldn't wait to see my new look. Elle helped me wash the color out and even style it. I had to say I was a little scared for what she was going to do with the tools (minus scissors) but the end result was gorgeous. My eyes didn't look like a crappy brown anymore but instead a rich mahogany to match the color of my hair that had gone from tons of curls to sexy beach waves.

"Wow you look hot." Elle complimented as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Thanks." I laughed nervously.

"Well go on you're going to be late for your date."

"Oh right." I said collecting my things and running towards the outside.

I felt like a completely different person the way the wind whooshed through my hair even felt different. The rain was starting to pick up again so being so happy and a carefree brunette I tilted my head towards the sky and swayed back and forth. I hummed a little tune to myself actually it was quite familiar, it was the song my father wrote for me. I invited the cold rain to soak through to my skin as a reminder of home but right when I was hitting nostalgia I heard someone creep up behind my and grab my waist. I barely had a time to scream because their warm hand went over my mouth.

---I would love to hear what you're thinking---


End file.
